


Every Breath You Take

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: When Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn and rock star meets Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood meet briefly it is the beginning of something good.Someone however, is not happy and out to wreck their relationship.Addition tags will be added at a later stage to avoid spoilers!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 161
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.

Magnus Bane sat in his dressing room sipping a glass of scotch and revelling in the silence around him, preparing himself to go on stage with his band mates. He often wondered if it had been a good idea to employ Mundane's to be his backing band, but they were all amazing musicians and he had been very careful to keep the fact that he was a Warlock a secret from them.

No-one was allowed in the dressing room before a show, no-one would ever know that his secret of being dressed impeccably with his own kind of flare and style, his perfect make up and his hair looking like it had been styled by a top hairdresser every time was the result of magic.

A knock at his door caused him to glance up at the clock on the wall, frowning at being disturbed before it was time to go on stage he sat up straight and told them to enter.

“Mr Bane, I am so sorry to disturb you but it would seem someone in the crowd is causing a commotion,” his body guard, Luke informed him, “the show might be delayed while they are dealt with. It looks like a vampire ran in here to hide from the Shadowhunters chasing it.” 

“Fine,” Magnus replied, waving him away with his hand and muttering 'damn Shadowhunters” under his breath.

****

“How the hell are we meant to find one vampire in this crowd?” Alec shouted over the noise of the 80,000 strong audience in the arena.

“Follow the screams?” Suggested Clary jokingly.

“Ha ha!” Jace replied dryly.

“Right Jace, you and Clary go back out and around to the other two doors,” Alec said, “one of you might be able to catch her as she leaves.”

Jace and Clary headed off without argument while Alec ran up the nearest flight of stairs to see if it might give him some kind of advantage, scanning the crowd below when he reached the halfway mark. All the yelling around him of the excited crowd was already giving him a headache when he spotted something out the corner of his eye, glancing down towards he could just about make out that someone was shoving their way through the crowd towards the stage.

Activating his agility rune Alec bounded down the steps three at a time and the same with the next two sets until he was almost at stage level just in time for the suspect to be heading through a door at the side of the stage. He knew if stopped to message the other two he would lose track of them so he kept running, flinging the door open wide found himself in a corridor running behind the stage to the right.

Hearing a scream he ran down the corridor but there was so way of telling which of the four doors, behind which the scream had come from. He found the first and second ones empty then headed for the the next. Reaching the third he found himself a little surprised to find a man sat within looking completely relaxed and, looking up at him from apparently admiring the black polish on his nails, to sweeping his over his body from top to toe and back up again.  
Alec gulped, realising he staring, that he also was taking in every inch of the man sat before him and managed to compose himself again.

“Sorry, wrong room,” Alec said quickly and closing the door behind him as he left not hearing the words that followed him out. 

“And who are you?” Magnus had asked as the door closed.

The final door turned out to be a fire door and was still closed firmly, he had lost the vampire.

Muttering “Dammit” under his breath he pulled out his mobile and called Jace.

“I lost them,” Alec stated when Jace picked up.

“No-one has come out this way,” Jace replied. “have you called Clary?”

“About to now,” Alec told him and cut the call to do so.

“Clary, any sign of the vampire?” He asked the instant she answered.

“No, nothing,” Clary confirmed.

“Dammit!” Alec grumbled again. “she got away.”

“Meet you back at the main entrance?” Clary suggested.

“Yeah, let Jace know,” Alec replied, annoyed with himself and cut the call to make his way back the way he came from.

****

Magnus glanced at the clock, he was already running almost twenty minutes late and he hated to do that to his fans. Hearing footsteps outside and then a knock he guessed it was Luke returning, not the gorgeous you man who had burst unannounced into his dressing room.

The knock on the door was swiftly followed by Luke popping his head around it.

“All clear Mr Bane,” he told him, “the band are readying themselves on the stage and the audience is getting restless.

“Thank you Luke,” Magnus told him with a small smile. “Luke, you mix with the Shadowhunters, one of them came in here. Tall, dark hair with the most beautiful eyes and carrying a bow, you know him?”

“Sounds like Alec Lightwood,” Luke answered. 

“Thanks,” Magnus nodded, “I should get on the stage before there's a riot.”

“Good Idea Mr Bane,” Luke agreed, leaving the room.

Magnus got to his feet, checked his reflection and made his way to the stage, raising his arms in appreciation at the roar of the crowd as he walked towards the microphone and began their first song.

****

“Whoever it is that's playing the arena tonight sure draws a crowd,” Alec said casually as they headed back to the Institute.

“You've never heard of 'Midnight Stardust'” Jace asked, “Actually, that's not a surprise!”

“Their lead singer is Magnus Bane,” Clary added.

“Magnus Bane? The Warlock?” Alec frowned.

“Yes, Magnus Bane he's not only the High Warlock of Brooklyn he is considered a rock star,” Jace laughed. “Also well known for his flamboyant dress sense, spiked up hair and eye make-up.”

“Oh, that would be the guy back stage then,” Alec replied, nonchalantly.

“You met The Magnus Bane?” Clary asked, sounding jealous.

“Well, briefly,” Alec shrugged again, “he was in one of the dressing rooms I checked when looking for the vampire.”

“Did you think he was cute?” Clary asked with a smile. 

“I didn't … really take any notice,” Alec lied, now trying to get the image of the man out of his head.

“Sure!” Jace grinned, “come on, lets get back.” before taking off at a run with the other two following.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Coming off stage at the end of the gig Magnus was on a natural high, he loved to perform and seeing everyone having such a great time while he was doing so was the best drug there ever was. He hugged his band mates and headed straight to his dressing room, poured a liberal amount of scotch into his glass and dropped down on the the sofa he had added by magic on his first night playing there.

Yawning he closed his eyes and his mind swiftly reminded him of the young, beautiful Shadowhunter he had briefly met earlier. He told himself that he shouldn't even be contemplating getting involved with a Shadowhunter, it would only end in being more trouble than it was worth. But then again, he decided, he needed to find out.

Picking up his mobile phone he sent a text to Luke, asking him to come to his dressing room and it was quickly followed by a knock and Luke opening the door.

“Are you okay Mr Bane?” Luke asked.

“I was wondering, do you have a phone number for that Shadowhunter that was here earlier?” Magnus asked.

“Are you sure you really want to call him?” Luke asked, he knew exactly how Magnus normally felt about Shadowhunter's. 

“I do,” Magnus smiled, “do you have his number or not? I know you have a connection to one of them.”

“If you're sure,” Luke replied, pulling his mobile from his pocket to find Alec's number and then reading it out for Magnus to type into his.

“Thank you Luke,” Magnus replied. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Mr Bane,” Luke replied and left, closing the door behind him.

Magnus hit the call button without thinking about the fact that it was gone midnight.

“Hello, who is this?” Came a sleepy voice from the other end after half a dozen rings.

“It's Magnus, Magnus Bane,” the Warlock replied, “we met somewhat briefly earlier.”

“Oh, yeah,” Alec replied.

“I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink with me sometime?” Magnus asked.

“When?” Alec asked.

“How about now?” Magnus asked hopefully.

“You do realise it's nearly one in the morning?” Alec asked him.

“Is it?” Magnus replied, glancing up at the clock on the wall, “I guess that would be why you sounded half asleep when you answered.”

“Yeah,” Alec replied simply.

“Sorry about that, I lose all track of time when I'm one stage,” Magnus told him, “how about tomorrow evening, it's Sunday and I don't have a gig.”

“Sounds like it could be fun,” Alec replied, “when and where?”

“The Hunters Moon?” Magnus suggested.

“Somewhere less public?” Alec suggested, not wanting his family to find out just yet that he was meeting a Warlock, and a male one at that.

“How about a walk in the park?” Magnus suggested, “I can provide the cocktails?”

“I don't really drink, but that sounds good,” Alec agreed, “what time?”

“Let's say nine o'clock by the coffee place, you know the one?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, I'll see you then,” Alec replied, hanging up and wondering what the hell he had just done.

****

“Alec, are you okay?” Jace asked, “You seem a little distracted today.”

“I'm fine,” Alec shrugged.

“I know something is going on, I can feel it through our Parabatai bond,” Jace replied, “I'd say you were nervous about something.”

“No idea why,” Alec told him, “now, are we still training or what?”

“Sure,” Jace smiled, twirling the blade he was holding in his hand.

****

Alec quietly sneaked out the back of the Institute, making sure no-one would see him and hurried towards the park, thankful for the cover of darkness but not for the autumn chill which filled the air and made his way to the coffee place he had arranged to meet Magnus and stood beside it in the dim light shining from within.

“You came,” A voice said from behind him.

“I always do as I say,” Alec replied, turning around to see Magnus behind him, looking every inch as beautiful as he had the night before.

“Good to know,” Magnus smiled.

“Coffee?” Alec suggested nervously.

“Not for me,” Magnus replied with a smile, “come on, lets walk.”

Alec fell into step with the Warlock and they walked though the park, lit only by a few lampposts here and there. 

“So, why did you agree to meet me?” Magnus asked, “do you often date Downworlder's?”

“I … no …,” Alec stuttered, “no, never.”

“Interesting,” Magnus nodded. “so why me?”

“You seemed … nice!” Alec replied.

“Nice?” Magnus chuckled. 

“Well, there was something in those few brief minutes when we met,” Alec replied honestly, “that made me want to meet you again.”

Magnus stopped walking and turned to look at the Shadowhunter.

“I wanted to meet you again because, well for one thing,” Magnus replied, “you are beautiful and I liked the idea of getting to know you better, even if you are a Shadowhunter.”

“What is that meant to mean?” Alec huffed, going on the offensive.

“Calm down Alexander,” Magnus smiled, lifting a hand to slowly ghost them down the younger man's cheek. “I've never found much trust between Shadowhunter's and Downworlder's but something told me you might be different.”

“Oh,” Alec said simply, allowing Magnus to take his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

“I might have made that up in my head but I hope not,” Magnus admitted, “lets keep walking.”

Alec made no attempt to let go of Magnus' hand as they continued their walk.

“So, you're in a Rock band I hear,” Alec said.

“Are you telling me that you had never heard of Midnight Stardust?” Magnus smiled.

“I'm not really into music,” Alec told him, “or really have the free time to go and see bands to be honest.”

“Music is amazing,” Magnus told him, pulling him to a stop. “it can reflect our moods, spur us on or just make us want to dance.”

“I don't dance,” Alec replied.

“Only because you haven't tried,” Magnus grinned. “you might enjoy it.”

“I doubt it,” Alec told him, “I've been in that club you own, Pandemonium while demon hunting and I can't see me enjoying it.”

“That's not proper dancing,” Magnus told him, “maybe one day I will get you to give it a try.”

“Maybe,” Alec replied, wanting to change the subject, “I thought we were having cocktails?”

“Ah yes, I did promise,” Magnus said, letting go of Alec's hand to twirl his arms about before him and a moment later a blanket appeared on the ground along with cocktail glasses filled with alcohol.

“Lets sit and relax,” Magnus said, gesturing at the rug before sitting down himself.

“Sure,” Alec smiled, following suit.

Magnus held out one of the glasses to him.

“If you're not used to alcohol then sip, they are quite strong,” Magnus advised him, taking a long sip of his own.

Alec took a small sip and screwed his face up.

“You hate it, don't you?” Magnus asked.

“No, no. it's great,” Alec lied, setting the glass down beside him.

Magnus drained his glass and discarded it before closing the gap between them.

“You are nothing like any other Shadowhunter's I have ever met Alexander,” Magnus told him.

“That's a good thing?” Alec asked.

“Very much so,” Magnus replied, cupping Alec's face with his hand and then tilting his face towards the Shadowhunter's.

Alec pulled back.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked.

“It's just that …” Alec hesitated, “I've never kissed anyone before.”

“Never?” Magnus smiled, “Well, we need to rectify that.”

This time when Magnus moved to kiss him Alec let him, closing his eyes at the feel of the other man's lips on his and moaning softly in anticipation when the Warlock's tongue teased it's way between his lips to explore his mouth. Alec found himself falling completely into the kiss, pulling Magnus down with him as he lay back on the blanket and wrapping his arms tightly around the other man until they came up panting for air, Magnus leaning his forehead on Alec's and smiled.

“And now you have been kissed,” he grinned, “was it what you imagined.”

“Everything and more,” Alec grinned back and captured the Warlocks mouth in another kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Alec had finally dragged himself away from Magnus' arms some good time later and couldn't keep the smile off his face. When he crept back into the Institute and to his room he was sure his lips were still tingling from being thoroughly kissed, it was everything he had imagined and so much more. He changed quickly for bed and lay there for a long time reliving the past few hours before finally dropping off to sleep.

When he awoke the following morning his eyes focused on Jace sitting in the armchair in his room.

“How long have you been there?” Alec asked, rubbing his hands across his eyes.

“Not long,” Jace replied, with a smile, “I was just wondering what happened to you last night?”

“Me? Nothing, why?” Alec replied innocently.

“I wanted to ask you something yesterday evening and you were nowhere to be found,” Jace replied.

Alec shrugged, “I might have been in the library.”

“The library?” Jace asked, “Now that's one place I never checked, taken up reading now?”

“Reading is a good hobby,” Alec countered, “I'm told it expands your mind.”

“Really?” Jace smirked, “What kind of book exactly where you reading, as our Parabati bond was defiantly telling me you were happy, elated about something.”

“Just a book,” Alec shrugged again.

“I'll have to take your word for it,” Jace replied smiling, “breakfast?”

“I'll meet you there,” Alec told him, then once Jace had left the room he snuggled back under the covers with a smile on his face. They had arranged to meet again on Tuesday evening before Magnus' next gig, Magnus had invited him to stay and watch from the wings and he had to admit he was intrigued to see how Magnus performed on the stage to get such a reaction from the crowd.

Finally dragging himself from the comfort of his bed Alec dressed and headed quickly to the dining hall, grabbed breakfast before heading to the table where Jace sat with Clary and Izzy.

“You took your time big brother,” Izzy smiled, “I hear you're reading books now?”

“You could join my book club?” Jace put in.

“Oh, I don't think I am that into reading yet,” Alec replied, then gulping at his own words when Jace laughed.

“Do you actually read any books with your book club?” Clary asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I haven't met with them for some time,” Jace told her, “I have you to take up my free time.”

“Good answer,” Izzy laughed.

“I'm not really hungry,” Alec said, pushing his tray away and getting up. “I'm going to hit the training room.”

“He's up to something,” Jace said once Alec was out of earshot. 

“Do you think he's seeing someone?” Clary asked.

“Maybe,” Jace replied, “but he's keeping it to himself for now.”

“Hey, you two,” Izzy put in, “leave him be, if he has met someone I am sure he will tell us when he is ready.”

“I guess so,” Clary agreed.

“Come on,” Izzy said, “we should get to work.”

“Yeah,” Jace grumbled in agreement.

****

Magnus, dressed only in silk pyjama bottoms and an open robe looked out of the window of his apartment at the scenery, sipping a cup of coffee while he thought about the evening before.

He had to admit that he found it a little intriguing that someone as gorgeous as Alec was had never been kissed before and he admitted to himself with a smile that he was feeling privileged to have been the one that had introduced him to the delights of making out and he certainly went into it enthusiastically.

Turning away from the window Magnus brushed his fingertip across his lips, he hadn't felt like this in almost a century and he could already feel his heart unlocking, welcoming the young Shadowhunter in. 

“What am I doing?” Magnus asked himself out loud and laughed when his cat meowed in reply.

“Oh, and you have an opinion do you?” Magnus said, picking him up and stroking him.

The cat meowed again.

“Oh, are you telling me to stop worrying and see where it leads?” Magnus asked, “I think you could be right.”

Magnus set the cat back down and headed to the bathroom to shower, thinking to himself that he wished he had invited Alec to meet him that evening and not tomorrow. He thought about phoning him and changing it, but he didn't want to overwhelm the innocent young man.

****

Alec hitting the punch bag and turned at the sound of his name.

“I hear the rogue vampire go away last night Alec,” his mother asked, standing at the edge of the training room. “how on earth did you manage to lose him?”

“He ran into the arena, which was packed with a screaming crowd of eight thousand people,” Alec told her, “Jace and Clary were guarding the other two exit doors but somehow he managed to elude us.”

“I need a report on my desk by this evening at the latest,” Maryse told him, “and the three of you need to find out who it is and stop him, we can't having him running around thinking he can get away with draining Mundanes. You might want to get your sister on the case too, she seems to have too much spare time on her hands of late.”

“Yes mother,” Alec replied, “we will capture or kill him, you have my word, he won't get away a second time.”

“Good,” she replied, before turning on her heel and rushing off.

“Dammit!” Alec grumbled under his breath before slamming his fist hard into the punching bag, he hated the fact that his mother was also his boss and he hated feeling like he had failed on a mission.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“He went that way,” Jace shouted, “down that alleyway!”

“Jace, you and Clary follow him, “Alec told then, “Izzy, come with me, this way.”

Splitting into two they went in different directions, Izzy following Alec as he pounded down one street and then another reaching the opposite end of the alleyway and looked into the darkness.

“Where the hell is he?” Izzy shouted, frustrated, “he can't have eluded us again.”

“Come on,” Alec said, running into the darkness with his sister hot on his heels.

“There,” Izzy said, picking up speed and overtaking Alec, “behind that pile of junk.”

“Hey, you seen him?” Jace yelled, he and Clary coming out of the dark gloom.

With that the vampire, hiding place compromised tried to make a run for it. He lunged towards the high wall of the alley way and jumped but Alec was faster, he grabbed the vampire by the legs and pulled him down in mid jump, both of them tumbling to the floor.

“Get off me!” The vampire shouted, trying to fight Alec.

“Not a chance,” Alec retorted, “Jace!”

Jace pulled out his blade and held it to the vampires neck, telling him. “Yield or die, your choice.”

“No way,” the vampire yelled, failing to fight Alec off.

“I gave you a choice,” Jace told him before stabbing the vampire through the heart.

“Well, that's him finally dealt with,” Alec said, moving just before the vampire burst into sparks.

“Maryse might finally be happy,” Jace grinned, putting a hand out to his Parabatai to help him to his feet.

“Mother, happy?” Izzy laughed, “I can't wait to see that day.”

“Lets get back,” Clary added, “our shift is almost done and it's freezing!”

“And go write another report for the Clave,” Alec sighed. 

“All in a days work,” Jack grinned, slapping Alec on the back as they walked back down the alley the way they had come.

****

The Following Evening.

Alec, standing in just his black jeans and boots was searching for the right shirt to wear, he couldn't decide of he should wear a proper shirt with a collar but no tie or a t-shirt. In the end he went to his safe place and pulled on a plain black long sleeved t-shirt. 

Glancing at the clock he still had an hour to go before he was meant to meet Magnus at the arena and it wasn't going to take anywhere near that long for him to reach it. Feeling like he needed to try and relax he picked up the book of Runes from the shelf in his room and sunk into the armchair.

“Oh, you are here,” Jace said, putting his head around the door.

“Why would I be anywhere else?” Alec shrugged.

“I got the feeling you were feeling nervous about something,” Jace replied. 

“Me, no.” Alec shrugged, cursing the Parabatai Rune.

“Okay, well Clary, Izzy and I are off to the Hunters Moon to celebrate finally dealing with that vampire,” Jace told him, “you want to come?”

“No, I need to finish that report,” Alec told him.

“If you're sure?” Jace replied.

“I'm sure, another time,” Alec told him, holding the book higher to hide his face in case Jace caught him out in the lie.

“See you later then,” Jace told him and vanished from the doorway.

Alec turned the pages of the book slowly but without really looking at the contents, his eye was on the clock and the minute it said it was seven thirty he put it back on the shelf, grabbed his leather jacket and hurried out the Institute via the same way as before.

Reaching the stage door at the back of the Arena he knew he was ten minutes early but he was sure Magnus wouldn't care. He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and texted him to tell him of his arrival, nervously looking around for anyone that might see him.

“Alec?” A voice said from behind him, he turned to see Luke looking at him with a small smile playing at his lips.

“Luke, I err … I was expecting Magnus,” Alec admitted. “you work here?”

“Werewolves make good security staff and Mr Bane pays very well,” Luke replied, “are you coming in? Magnus asked me to fetch you.”

“Sure,” Alec replied, closing the door behind them and following Luke the short distance to the same dressing room as before where Luke knocked on the door and opened it.

“Alec Lightwood here to see you Mr Bane,” Luke announced as Alec walked into the room.

“Thank you Luke,” Magnus told him, “and I am sure I have your assurance that no-one will know of this meeting?”

“Of course Mr Bane,” Luke replied and left, closing the door.

“That was a bit of a shock, seeing Luke,” Alec stated.

“I know you know him, he gave me your number,” Magnus smiled, “but I am positive we can trust him.”

“I know him through Clary,” Alec replied, “he been like a dad to her and yes, he can be trusted.”

“Good,” Magnus replied, getting up from his seat before the mirror.

“So, this is where you get ready before a gig?” Alec asked, looking around the smallish room.

“Yeah, my band mates have no idea I am a Warlock, they are all Mundane's,” Magnus replied, “they can never know that all this, hair make-up and clothes are all done perfectly by magic!”

“Saves time I guess,” Alec nodded.

“You know, a little eyeliner would enhance your beautiful eyes,” Magnus suggested.

“I don't think so,” Alec laughed, “I'll leave the make-up to you.”

“Oh,” Magnus smiled, closing the gap between them and placing his hands on Alec's hips. “and what do you think about it on me?”

“I find it attractive,” Alec smiled, “it suits you.”

“That's a relief,” Magnus grinned, “it's part of me like a tiger has stripes, I have eyeliner.”

“How long until you are on stage?” Alec asked, looping his arms around the Warlocks neck.

“Long enough,” Magnus replied, pulling him closer by the hips and kissing him softly before pulling back a little, “however did you go so long without anyone one kissing you?”

“Too busy,” Alec told him, “but I'm all for making up for it now.”

“Good,” Magnus replied, his arms moving to wrap around the Shadowhunter's waist, kissing his thoroughly until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Mr Bane, five minutes,” Luke's voice came from the other side of the door.

“Thank you Luke,” Magnus called back and reluctantly pulled out of Alec's arms.

“Time for me to do my thing,” Magnus smiled, looking into the mirror and shrugging. “come with me.”

Magnus took Alec's hand and making sure no-one saw them he hurried them down the passage way and into the wings of the stage where they could see the rest of the band member already in their places and waiting for Magnus.

“Stay here,” Magnus told him, “you'll have the best view in the place, I better get going.”

Magnus gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and ran on to the stage to the roar of the crowd, the band began to play and grabbing the microphone Magnus burst into song.

Alec watched in awe, he didn't know any of the songs but he understood why Magnus and the band had so many fans, Magnus was intoxicating.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Alec watched the whole show transfixed completely on Magnus, he even found him self gently bopping to the beat on the spot and stopped, looking around to see if anyone had noticed and realising his was alone he let his body keep doing so in time with the music. 

When Magnus thanked the crowd for coming the following roars of 'MORE, MORE,” that came from the crowd didn't surprise him and he smiled when Magnus fulfilled their demands and sang one more song.

“What did you think?” Magnus asked breathlessly, mopping sweat from his face with a towel when he ran from the stage.

“You were just … amazing!” Alec gasped, “I didn't know any of your songs but they words, lyrics along with your energy and the way the crowd reacted … I never knew anything could be so invigorating. 

“So, Midnight Stardust gets your approval then?” Magnus beamed.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, grinning like a madman.

“Good, come on I need to get changed,” Magnus urged, taking his hand and pulling him along to his dressing room.

“You must be exhausted,” Alec said as he closed the door behind them.

“Not in the slightest,” Magnus replied, “we, the band and I, normally go out for a couple of drinks after each gig. Do you fancy that? Meet the band?”

“I don't know, where do you go? Alec asked a little hesitantly.

“Not the Hunters Moon if that's what your worried about,” Magnus smiled.

“I'm just not ready for some people to know … well you know yet,” Alec told him.

“That you are gay?” Magnus asked gently.

“Yeah, I think my sister, brother and his girlfriend have guessed but I don't think my parents will be impressed,” Alec replied, “being a Shadowhunter and gay? Not something that's accepted.”

“Maybe you are the one to challenge their ways?” Magnus suggested.

“One day maybe, but not yet,” Alec replied.

“Okay, I understand,” Magnus nodded, “so, how about this, we ask the band in here for a drink? They won't mind as long as they get their drinks to unwind?”

“Do they have to know I'm … dating you?” Alec asked.

“They won't care,” Magnus laughed, “I promise.”

“Then yes, but I do have to get back to the Institute before too long,” Alec agreed.

“Not a problem,” Magnus replied, picking his mobile up and sending a text. “now, I need to get cleaned up before they arrive.”

Alec watched wide eyed as magic sparked from the Warlock's hands and as he moved them up his body his clothes changed before his eyes and he looked like he had just had a shower.

“Wow, that must be a really useful skill,” Alec gasped.

“Actually I prefer real showers, but needs must,” Magnus admitted as there was a knock on the door before his three band members piled in.

“Alexander, this is Jack who plays the drums, Brendan who is on guitar and Chris on bass guitar,” Magnus introduced them, “guys, this is Alexander.”

“Call me Alec,” Alec told them nervously.

“What ever you prefer mate,” Brendan replied, “Magnus, you promised us beer.”

“In the fridge,” Magnus replied, “help yourselves, you want one Alexander?”

“Sure,” Alec nodded, taking one offered to him by Jack.

“So, are you Magnus' boyfriend?” Jack asked.

“I'm … we've only been on two dates,” Alec answered.

“Ah,” Jack nodded, “so, where did you meet him Magnus?”

“I met Alexander here, the other night,” Magnus replied casually, “we just seemed to click.”

“So, who writes the songs?” Alec asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“I write the lyrics,” Magnus told him, “Chris writes the music.”

“And how long have you been together?” Alec added.

“About three and a half years,” Brendan replied, “so you're not a fan then, or you'd know all this?”

“I'd never heard of Midnight Stardust until two nights ago,” Alec admitted, “I bumped into Magnus by chance.”

“So, what did you think?” Jack asked.

“You were amazing!” Alec grinned, “I've never really been into music but tonight … it changed my mind.”

“Or Magnus did!” Brendan laughed.

“Both,” Alec shrugged, feeling a blush creeping up his face.

“Don't be embarrassed,” Chris told him, “in fact it's good to see Magnus with someone.”

“What do you mean?” Alec frowned.

“They mean they have never seen me with anyone in the whole time the band has been together,” Magnus told him, “I was just waiting for the right person to come along.”

“Sweet!” Jack grinned, draining his bottle of beer, “I best get home, my wife is home alone with the baby.”

“We better be going too,” Chris added, nodding to Brendan, good to meet to Alec.”

Once they had said their goodbyes and left the room Alec turned to Magnus.

“You really haven't had a … boyfriend in the past three and a half years?” He asked.

“No boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter in a very long time,” Magnus admitted, “and then I saw you.”

“Really?” Alec asked, curious.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed.

“No wonder you were content to let me practice my kissing the other night,” Alec grinned, feeling bold.

“You didn't need much practice to be honest,” Magnus chuckled, “you were a natural.”

“Is that so?” Alec asked, moving closer to Magnus on the sofa.

“I think so, but maybe we should check?” Magnus flirted.

“Can't hurt,” Alec agreed as his lips met the Warlocks with enthusiasm until they came up for air.

“I really should go,” Alec told him reluctantly. “I'm on duty in about six hours.”

“Don't you have a rune for that?” Magnus asked, “Something that keeps you going when you're tired?”

“Mmmm,” Alec mumbled as Magnus kissed his neck softly. “Endurance … that feels good.”

“I know,” Magnus replied, his breath hitting the sensitive skin of Alec's neck and kissing it again.

“Maybe I can stay a little longer,” Alec mumbled, losing himself to another unknown pleasure as Magnus sucked hard on his neck.

“I can portal you home,” Magnus replied, watching the beginnings of a love bite appear on the Shadowhunter's pale skin.

“Sure,” Alec smiled, turning his head to claim Magnus' lips for his own.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Alec and Magnus stepped out of the portal behind the Institute, shrouded in the darkness.

“I should try and get some sleep,” Alec said, reluctant to leave Magnus.

“We can meet again tomorrow, if you want to?” Magnus suggested. “We could go somewhere on a proper date maybe, after the gig?”

“What did you have in mind?” Alec asked in reply.

“Dinner in a Mundane restaurant,” Magnus replied, “somewhere Shadowhunter's don't frequent?”

“I like that idea,” Alec smiled, “do they stay open that late?”

“Some do,” Magnus told him, stepping closer to the Shadowhunter and placing a hand softly on his cheek, “go and get some sleep now.”

“I will, I really enjoyed this evening,” Alec smiled then leaned forwards to give the Warlock a soft but lingering kiss on the lips. “see you tomorrow.”

Magnus watched Alec head off into the Institute before creating another portal home.

****

Alec walked as quietly as possible through the Institute, avoiding the areas most likely to have activity at that time of the morning, heading for the sleeping quarters with a smile on his face, not expecting to see Jace leaning against the door to his bedroom with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

“Don't even think of telling me you were in the library,” Jace said, pushing himself away from the door, “I checked. I also checked the CCTV and the last sighting of you on it was heading towards the back exit.”

“So,” Alec shrugged, “I fancied a walk.”

“Really?” Jace asked, reaching out with his hand and pushing the collar of Alec's jacket away from his neck to see the purple bruise it partially hid clearly. “That looks very much like a hickey on your neck.”

“It was dark, in the park,” Alec told him, “I got stabbed in the neck by the branch of a tree.”

“Sure,” Jace smiled, “I know something is going on Alec, our Parabatai bond doesn't lie.”

“I don't know what you mean?” Alec retorted.

“You are happier Alec, so much happier than normal,” Jace sighed, “which is a good thing, I just wish you'd be honest with me. Are you seeing someone?”

“Let go inside,” Alec replied, reaching for the handle on his door.

Jace walked through the open door and Alec closed it firmly behind them.

“The thing is,” Alec said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, “I met someone, only a couple of days ago but I really like … him.”

“Are you going to tell me his name?” Jace asked, trying not to look amused at the blush on his brothers face, “Alec, it's been obvious for years you are gay.”

“I think I guessed that you knew,” Alec sighed, “am I right in thinking Izzy and Clary think the same?”

“They do,” Jace told him, “look, none of us care that you like guys so don't keep this from them.”

“This has to stay a secret among the for of us,” Alec told him, “if our parents found out … or the Clave ...”

“None of us have any intention of outing you,” Jace reassured him, “that is your decision alone when you think the time is right.”

“Thanks Jace,” Alec said with a relieved sigh.

“So, back to my original question, who is he?” Jace grinned.

Alec took a deep breath before answering. “Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane?!” Jace asked, looking rather shocked, “you are dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn and lead singer of Midnight Stardust?”

“Yeah,” Alec grinned.

“Izzy and Clary are going to be so jealous,” Jace laughed, “they both have fangirl crushes on him.”

“Really?” Alec asked, a little shocked.

“So how did you hook Magnus Bane?” Jace asked.

“He called me, the night we chased the vampire into the arena, we met very briefly.” Alec replied, “He asked me out.”

“I'm really happy for you buddy,” Jace grinned, “it's about time you found someone.”

“He is beautiful,” Alec grinned.

“I'm sure he is,” Laughed Jace, “we should both probably get some sleep now, see you in a few hours.”

“Night Jace, and thank you.” Alec told Jace as he headed out the door.

Alec lay down on his bed without bothering to undress and at some point fell asleep with a smile on his face.

****

Magnus stepped out of the portal into his apartment, yawning. He made himself a cocktail and sank down into one of his armchairs before taking a sip and closed his eyes feeling happier than he had for some while. There was something about Alec that made him want to spend all his spare time with him.

Opening his eyes he took another sip and contemplated going to bed when he heard a light knock on his apartment door. A glance at the clock showed it was just gone three in the morning, putting the glass down he headed to the door and opened it to find no-one there, but someone had left a small, black rectangular box outside tied with a red ribbon.

Curious, Magnus picked it up and took it inside, going back to the living room and sitting down before examining it, finding a small envelope tucked under the ribbon. Sliding it from it's hiding place he found just his name on the front, opening it it pulled out the small card it contained with just three words typed on it.

“You are mine.”

Magnus reached apprehensively for the box, slid off the red ribbon and opened the lid. Inside, nestled within red tissue paper was a dead rose. He dropped it on to the floor in shock, looking at the card again to try and find some kind of clue as to who it was from but there was nothing. Feeling a little freaked out Magnus picked the box back up and with a little magic he burnt it to ash, wondering who on earth would send him such a thing.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

After grabbing his breakfast Alec headed to the table at the back of the dining hall where Jace, Clary and Izzy sat and sat down on the empty chair.

“What?” He asked when he realised Clary and Izzy were staring at him somewhat expectantly and Jace had a smirk on his face.

“Nothing,” Clary giggled.

“You told them, didn't you?” Alec grumbled at Jace.

“Look, all I said was you were sneaking out the Institute to see someone,” Jace replied, “I didn't give them any details.”

“Really Jace?” Alec sighed.

“So, come on, who it she … or he?” Izzy asked quietly.

“You have to tell us now, we can keep a secret,” Clary put in.

“Fine!” Alec groaned, whispering across the table to them. “I'm seeing a guy ...”

“I knew it!” Izzy butted in excitedly, “sorry, carry on.”

“Who? Where did you meet him?” Clary asked, “you never go anywhere!”

“If you can be quiet for five minutes I will tell you,” Alec said, knowing there was no other way out of this conversation.

“Okay,” Both Clary and Izzy replied in sync.

“I met him the other night when we chased the vampire into the arena,” Alec told them, “we were attracted to each other and I took the chance to see him when he called me.”

“By the Angel Alec, who?” Izzy asked, exasperated.

“Magnus Bane,” Alec told them, annoyed to feel the annoying blush creeping up his cheeks once more.

“Magnus Bane?” Clary questioned him excitedly in a loud whisper.

“Keep your voice down,” Alec hissed. “yes, him.”

“I am so jealous!” Izzy grinned. “is he now your boyfriend?”

“We've only been on two dates,” Alec told her.

“Are you seeing him again?” Clary asked.

“Tonight, I'm meeting him before he's on stage at the arena and then we are going out for dinner.”

“I'd say that makes him your boyfriend,” Clary grinned. 

“What did I tell you?” Jace said, “Complete fangirls.”

“Do you think you can get us tickets?” Izzy asked, “they sell out within seconds of going on sale.”

“I think it's a bit soon for me to be asking for favours,” Alec told them, “but I can see why, he is amazing!”

“You watched him sing?” Clary gasped.

“Last night, from backstage,” Alec told her. “his voice is … intoxicating and boy can he dance.”

“Alec Lightwood admitting to liking music?” Jace grinned, “Well, that's a first.”

“Look, can we change the subject?” Alec asked,

“We could,” Jace grinned, pulling the top if his high necked t-shirt to one side and exposing the love bite, “when you tell me why you hid that instead of using your Iratze rune to heal it?”

“Because I didn't want to,” Alec said, pulling Jace's fingers from the collar of his t-shirt.

“I can understand that,” Izzy smiled. “don't be upset Alec, we are all just really happy for you, if more than a little jealous.”

“Hey, not me!” Jace stated, “I'm not in the least bit jealous.”

Alec looked at the expression on his face and couldn't help but laugh, causing them all to relax again.

“Look, all I ask is you keep this to yourselves,” Alec told them, “you all know how the Clave think about same sex relationships and as for my parents …”

“Completely understand, big brother” Izzy smiled and reached across the table to take his hand in hers, “this secret is between us … and if you do manage to get us tickets, all the better.”

“Maybe,” Alec smiled at her, “in the future.”

“That's all we ask,” Clary told him, getting up from her chair, “time for work, eat up Alec.”

“You three go, I'll be there in a few minutes.” Alec told them.

Once they were out of sight he pulled his mobile from his pocket and sent Magnus a text.

“Looking forward to our dinner date tonight xx”

****

Magnus awoke bleary eyes around midday wondering why he had fallen asleep in the sofa, then seeing the small pile of ash on the coffee table it came flooding back to him. He had spent some time wondering who on earth would have sent him such a thing while drinking rather a lot of cocktails and he must have eventually fallen asleep where he sat.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position Magnus reached for the little card that had come with the boxed, dead rose and looked at the three words printed on it. Some was trying to threaten him, he assumed it was someone that had seen him with Alexander but considering how long it had been since he had been in any kind of relationship he had no clue who.

Holding the card between his thumb and forefinger he closed his eyes and used his magic to try and track the culprit but who ever had sent hadn't left any trace of themselves on it. He tossed the card back down onto the coffee table and leaned against the back of the sofa, his mind whirling yet again while he tried to come up with anyone he could think of that might do something like this and yet again, came up blank.

With a sigh and hoping it was just a one off he picked up his mobile and found that earlier that day Alec had sent him a text telling him he was looking forward to their dinner date that evening.

Not wanting to worry the young Shadowhunter over something that could be nothing he texted him back, not mentioning it, telling him that he had only just found his text and that he would be welcome to come back stage again at the arena or meet him there after the gig, just to let him know.

Alec sent back a text very shortly afterwards telling him he would be there at eight, just like the night before, making Magnus forget the strange delivery in the early hours of the morning for a while as he headed into the bathroom with a big smile on his face to shower. 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

When Alec arrived at the stage door of the arena this time Magnus was stood waiting for him, looking his usual amazing self and giving him a wide smile when Alec came into view.

“Aren't you cold?” Alec asked, feeling the cool evening air through his leather jacket.

“A little,” Magnus admitted, “but I wanted to be here when you arrived. Let's get inside, it's much warmer in my dressing room.”

Alec followed him through and gave a happy sigh when the warmth of the room enveloped him.

“How do you keep it so warm in here?” Alec asked.

“Magic,” Magnus smiled.

“So, your band mates are all Mundanes?” Alec asked, “None of them know you are a Warlock?”

“No and I need to keep it that way,” Magnus told him, “they don't need to know and we all know that Mundanes don't tend to handle the idea of the Shadow World well.”

“It can get them killed.” Alec nodded. 

“Enough about them,” Magnus replied, “it makes me happy that you enjoyed our gig so much last night that you wanted to come again.”

“I never imagined music could draw me that much,” Alec admitted, “I've never been one for listening to the radio, let alone even contemplating seeing a band like and … well, the way you sing your lyrics, you put your all into them.”

“Well, I did write them,” Magnus smiled, “every song has meaning for me.”

“And the way you move, dance,” Alec added, “it's like you are a natural.”

“I have had centuries to learn,” Magnus explained, “Everything from the classical to the modern.”

“I imagine I have two left feet,” Alec chuckled.

“I shall have to find out one day,” Magnus told him, “I found somewhere for dinner later and made a booking, if you still want to go?”

“I do,” Alec smiled.

“Good,” Magnus smiled, patting Alec gently on the right side of his chest with the palm of his hand.

“I have to tell you something, my Parabatai, Jace saw me sneaking back into the Institute last night,” Alec told him, “he had already guessed something was going on, different about me as we can sense each other through our rune.”

“What kind of things?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Pain, weakness, emotions ...” Alec replied, “he knew something was making me happy.”

“Oh!” Magnus exclaimed.

“He also spotted the bruise on my neck,” Alec grinned, "and didn't believe my explanation that I had walked into a branch in the park.”

“I'm not surprised,” Magnus laughed. “did you tell him everything?”

“I told him I was seeing you,” Alec replied, “he told me that he already knew I was gay, that he was happy I had finally met someone and that Izzy, my sister and Clary, his girlfriend would be jealous.”

“Jealous?” Magnus asked, moving closer and putting his arms around Alec's waist.

“Major fangirls he told me,” Alec replied, “and it turned out to be true, he couldn't keep that I was seeing someone a secret from them apparently.”

“They're all okay with it though, you being gay?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah and they know to keep it to themselves,” Alec told him, “and I believe them, they won't tell anyone.”

“I'm kind of wishing I wasn't on stage in a few minutes,” Magnus sighed, “but I get to be with you later, which makes me happy.”

“How long is it, since you were in a relationship?” Alec asked curiously.

“Nearly a century,” Magnus admitted, “then you came along. Young, beautiful and pure of heart and soul and they called out to me.”

Alec felt himself blush. “And inexperienced.”

“That is a good thing,” Magnus assured him, “it means we won't make the mistake of rushing into anything too fast.”

“You really mean that?” Alec smiled.

“Yeah,” Magnus smiled before Alec cupped the back of his head with his hand and kissed him tenderly.

“I have to go,” Magnus said reluctantly, “are you going to watch again? I change some of the songs each night to keep things interesting.”

“I'd want to watch even if you didn't,” Alec replied as they untangled themselves and he let Magnus take his hand and lead him backstage again.

As with the night before Alec watched the whole gig, his eyes mostly transfixed on Magnus but glancing about the stage now and then to watch Magnus' band mates who were obviously just as enthusiastic about their job as Magnus and when Magnus came off the stage this time he kissed him thoroughly backstage before heading back to the dressing room.

“I'll get changed and then portal us to the restaurant,” Magnus told him, using his magic as he spoke to make himself look fresh and presentable again, “and now we can get going, I hope you're hungry?”

“Starving,” Alec grinned.

Magnus created a portal and took Alec's hand. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied and they stepped into it together.

****

“China Town” Alec said, glancing around with a smile. “perfect.”

“Good, lets go and eat,” Magnus replied, leading him into one of the nearby restaurants where he was greeted like an old friend.

“Magnus, it's been a long time, welcome back,” the waiter smiled.

“It's good to be here,” Magnus replied, “I booked a table.”

“Yes, one of the booths,” the waiter replied, leading the way to a private booth near the back. “you won't be disturbed here.”

“Thank you,” Magnus grinned, taking the menus from him and he vanished into the restaurant.

“This looks … intimate,” Alec stated.

“I've been coming here a very long time, since before Midnight Stardust became famous,” Magnus explained, “they are wonderful at keeping the fans away when I want to eat in peace.”

“Oh, I understand,” Alec nodded.

“Good, so choose what you want to eat and drink, he will be back soon to take our order,” Magnus told him, “you won't be disappointed, the food here is amazing.”

Magnus knew exactly what he was going to order but he raised his menu and pretended to read while looking over the top at Alec, watching him with a happy smile on his face. He had already decided not to tell Alec about the rose, he didn't want to worry the Shadowhunter with it and he didn't want anything to ruin the rest of the night.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“I don't want to go back to the Institute yet,” Alec told Magnus when they left the restaurant.

“You do realise it's gone one in the morning?” Magnus chuckled, “What did you have in mind, clubbing?”

“No, no!” Alec replied horrified, “I may love your music but I can't ever see me liking that.”

“I'm kidding Alexander,” Magnus assured him, “so, what do you want to do?”

“I was wondering, if maybe … we could go back to yours?” Alec asked, blushing, “Just to talk, get to know each other a little better?”

“If you're sure?” Magnus asked, placing a hand on the Shadowhunter's arm.

“I am,” Alec nodded, “I want to know more about your long life.”

“Okay then,” Magnus replied, creating a portal for them and leading Alec into it by the hand, stepping out into his apartment moments later.

“This place is amazing,” Alec stated, moving to the huge window and looking out at the twinkling lights of the night skyline.

“I like it,” Magnus told him, moving to stand beside him.

“Have you lived here long?” Alec asked.

“Yes, well in the apartment but not actually here,” Magnus replied.

“How does that work?” Alec asked turning to face the Warlock.

“The apartment can move magically, along lay lines,” Magnus explained, “if I fancy a change of scene, I can take my home with me.”

“That is … amazing,” Alec chuckled at himself.

“Magic has many uses,” Magnus grinned, “cocktail?”

“Sure,” Alec answered.

“I'll be back in a few moments, make yourself comfortable,” Magnus told him, walking over to the small cocktail table on the other side of the room.

“We're in the penthouse, right?” Alec asked, sitting down on one of the sofas.

“We are,” Magnus replied, carrying the cocktails back across the room and handing one to Alec.

“It's blue!” Alec exclaimed with a frown.

“Try it Alexander,” Magnus smiled.

Alec lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip, the alcohol still made his grimace a little but it was a little more pleasant that the last one he had tried.

“Good,” He told Magnus with a smile and took another small sip hoping it would grow on him.

“So, what would you like to know?” Magnus asked, taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

“Where were you born?” Alec asked.

“Jakarta, Indonesia,” Magnus told him, “around eight hundred years ago.”

“Do you still remember your birthday?” Alec asked curious.

“I still remember the date,” Magnus smiled, “but it's a long time since I bothered celebrating it.”

“Have you lived in many countries?” Alec asked.

“France, London, Peru … to name a few,” Magnus told him, “I can take you anywhere you want if you wish one day, Alexander.”

“I've never left New York,” Alec replied, “maybe I will take you up on that some day.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Alec asked,” No, you don't have to answer that.”

“I told you that you can ask anything,” Magnus told him, “yes, a few times.”

“The last time?” Alec asked.

“Almost a century ago,” Magnus admitted freely, “I closed off my heart to anyone, I felt it had been broken too many times and then I met you. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, it was like you unlocked my heart again.”

“Me?” Alec asked surprised.

“Yes, you,” Magnus smiled, “there is something special about you Shadowhunter.”

Alec laughed softly.

“Your turn, tell me something about you,” Magnus told him, “while I make us some more cocktails.”

“All I have ever known is the Institute,” Alec replied, “I grew up there and my whole life, as soon as I was old enough has been about training and doing my job.”

“Not much fun for for a child,” Magnus stated, handing Alec another cocktail.

“I didn't know any different,” Alec shrugged.

“You have brothers? Sisters?” Magnus asked.

“I'm the eldest, Isabel is my sister, Max is my little brother and then there's Jace,” Alec replied, “he became part of our family when he lost his parents, he was 11. We grew up and brothers and he is my Parabatai.”

“You mentioned Parabatai before, which is?” Magnus asked, interested.

“We are bound together but a rune, it makes us stronger,” Alec explained simply, “but if anything were to happen to one of us, we would lose part of ourselves too.”

“You said before you can sense each other,” Magnus said, “emotions, pain … he can't sense … well, pleasure can he?”

Alec laughed softly, “no, just that I am happy.”

“That's a relief … not that we have to worry about anything like that now,” Magnus told him, seeing the young man blush. “do you have many runes? I can see a couple peeking out from under your t-shirt.”

“Quite a few,” Alec admitted, “of course we use a glamour so Mundanes can't see them.”

“How often do you have to train?” Magnus asked, he could tell Alec was in good shape under his clothes.

“Most days,” Alec shrugged, “it's just a normal part of the day.”

“Can I ask you a more personal question?” Magnus asked.

“Sure ...” Alec replied.

“How long have you known you were gay?” Magnus asked gently.

“A long time,” Alec replied, “I wasn't even a teenager when I realised I didn't look at girls the way others did, that I wanted to look at other boys.”

“And you've kept this to yourself all this time!” Magnus gasped. “that must have been hard to hide.”

“I just pretended to agree with the others when they went on about how attractive a girl was,” Alec told him, “I got very good at it. I thought I could never have what I wanted, and then I met you.”

“I promise I will keep your secret until you decide for yourself that it's time to tell your parents,” Magnus told him.

“Or the Clave, I could lose my job.” Alec added.

“Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it,” Magnus replied, leaning forwards to kiss him softly.

“I think those cocktails have gone to my head,” Alec admitted, “I'm not used to drinking.”

“I should get you home,” Magnus told him.

“No, not yet ...” Alec replied, yawning. “have you got any coffee?”

“That I can do,” Magnus told him, kissing him on the forehead before heading to the kitchen, when he returned a few minutes later Alec was out like a light, fast asleep on the sofa.

Magnus gently lifted Alec's legs up and onto the sofa, then placed a cushion under his head before laying a blanket over him before settling on the other sofa in much the same way and smiling to himself before he drifted into sleep himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

When Alec awoke suddenly later in the morning the sun was streaming in through the large living room window and it took him a few moments to process where he was and with a smile he spotted Magnus asleep on the other sofa.

He pushed off the blanket and sat himself up, feeling a little achy from sleeping on a sofa all night that was a little short for the length of his body and raising his arms he stretched his aching muscles before finding his way to the kitchen in hope of coffee and was happy to see a coffee maker sat on the kitchen counter.

He filled the water container and switched it on, thankful it was seemingly easy to use and located the ground coffee, spooning the stated amount into the machine and waited for it two brew, capturing the resulting contents in to delicate china cups he found in one of the cupboards and carefully carried them through to where Magnus was waking from his slumber.

“Coffee?” Alec asked, “I didn't know how you take it, so it's just black.”

“Black is fine,” Magnus replied, accepting the cup offered. “you fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you.”

“A combination of lack of sleep and alcohol I imagine,” Alec smiled, “I will have to get back soon though, my shift begins in half an hour and I really don't want to have to explain tardiness!”

“Drink up,” Magnus told him and with a flick of his hand a plate of pasties appeared before them, “you should eat something too, before you go.”

“Thanks, starving,” Alec grinned, grabbing one and devouring it in a few large bites before draining the last of his coffee.

“I'll make you a portal,” Magnus told him, “give some time to freshen up.”

“Again, thanks,” Alec told him getting to his feet, “I really enjoyed last night, all of it.”

“As did I,” Magnus smiled, creating a portal for the young Shadowhunter.

“I … can I come to see you again, at the arena?” Alec asked.

“As often as you want,” Magnus smiled, kissing him softly, “you better go.”

“See you at eight,” Alec told him as he stepped through the portal and vanished.

Magnus sat down and sipped at his coffee with a smile on his face, Alec was like no other Shadowhunter he had met in a very long time and he knew he was already falling for him.

****

Alec stepped out of the portal, relieved to find no-one else around and slipped into the Institute, hurrying back to his room to freshen up quickly and change his clothes, mindful that the now fading love bite on his neck was still a little too visible and dressed accordingly. He had thought about healing it, but it was the first one he had ever had and just thinking about the sensations he had felt while Magnus had marked him was enough to want it to stay for as long as possible.

“Missed you at breakfast,” Jace whispered to him as they stood awaiting for their orders for the day, “something you want to tell me?”

“I was at Magnus',” Alec admitted, “but all we did was talk … he made cocktails and I fell asleep!”

“I believe you,” Jace smiled, “I would have known if you had been … happier!”

“Jace!” Alec gasped, feeling himself blush.

“You know there is a rune that blocks out your Parabatai rune temporarily?” Jace asked, “That's why you never know when I am … well, having some fun.”

“There is?” Alec asked, never having heard of it before. “Makes sense I guess … considering I never feel when you are … at book club!”

“Hey, I haven't been to book club since I started dating Clary!” Jace huffed, “but I get your point.”

“So, where do I find it?” Alec asked.

“I'll show you it later, okay?” Jace grinned.

“Thanks,” Alec told him, “not that anything like that will be happening soon.”

“Are you sure?” Jace replied.

“It's only been three dates, Jace,” Alec replied, he was not ready for anything like that. Not just yet.

“Sure,” Jace nodded, with a smile.

“Good morning Shadowhunters,” Maryse Lightwood addressed them and the others waiting to begin their shift, “I hope you are all ready and willing for assignments this morning?”

****

Magnus flung some small glass bottles into his messenger bag and grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms in awkwardly as he hurried through his apartment, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything and that he would make his first appointment of the day. He was about to make himself a portal then he spotted the small envelope that had been slid under his door at some point without him noticing.

It was the same size as the one that had come before, with the dead rose. He picked it up apprehensively and found it only bore his name typed on the front as before. Putting his messenger bag down on the floor her opened the envelope and slid the card inside out, turning it over to read the typed words upon it.

“He will never love you.”

Magnus gulped hard, whoever this person was they knew about Alec and if like last time, they had left no trace of themselves on either the card or envelope he had no way of tracing them. He slipped the card back into the envelope and put both into his trouser pocket, trying not to let it worry him as he made a portal and headed to his clients house.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus stepped out of a portal and into his dressing room, taking a moment to unlock the door from the inside before he sat down on this sofa and manifested a cocktail for himself before pulling the small envelopes from his pocket and examining them once one, but there was no clue to who had sent them. He placed them down on the seat beside him and took a long sip of his drink, then picked them up and slipped them back into his pocket when a knock came at his door.

“Good evening Mr Bane,” Luke said as he entered the room, “someone left this for you on the stage door.”

Magnus' eyes widened at the sight of the small white envelope in Luke's hand.

“Something wrong Mr Bane?” Luke asked, concerned while handing it to him.

“If this is what I think it is,” Magnus told him, opening the envelope that as before only had his name printed on the outside. “yes.”

Again, it just had a few typed words on one side.

“I'm watching you.”

“Mr Bane?” Luke said his name questionably.

“I think I have a stalker, an obsessed fan maybe,” Magnus confided in him, taking the other cards from his pocket and showing them all to Luke. “You say this last one was on the stage door?”

“Yeah, just taped to it,” Luke replied, “I thought it might be fan mail but this is defiantly more serious.”

“Whoever it is, they are clever,” Magnus told him, “they leave no trace of themselves on them, I can't track them.”

“Do you think it's a Mundane?” Luke asked.

“Could be anyone,” Magnus shrugged. “there is CCTV covering the stage door isn't there?”

“There is, I'll go and check the footage now,” Luke told him.

“I'm coming with you,” Magnus replied, getting up and following him out the door and along the corridors to the small security room.

“It must have been delivered in the last couple of hours or so,” Luke told him, scrolling backwards through the security footage, “it wasn't there when I first arrived, I found it when I went out for coffee in my break.”

“There, it's on the door,” Magnus said, spotting it on the screen.

“Okay, back a little further,” Luke replied, slowing the rewind down a little until they found what they were looking for, someone leaving the envelope.

“You can't even tell if they are male or female, let alone anything else,” Magnus stated, frustrated.

The image frozen on the screen was of a person wearing loose, dark jog bottoms, black trainers and a huge black padded coat with the hood up, covering their face.

“This person knows where I live,” Magnus told Luke, “the first two were delivered to my home.”

“They followed you?” Luke asked.

“No, I rarely walk home, and I have used a portal for the last couple of weeks,” Magnus told him.

“This one here,” Luke said, pointing at the second one, “you think they know about Alec?”

“I can't see it meaning anything else,” Magnus replied, “I have no idea of they will start targeting him or just focus on me.”

“Did they start before or after you met Alec?” Luke asked.

“After,” Magnus replied. “it can't be a coincidence.”

“Have you told him?” Luke asked, “Maybe you should.”

“I didn't want to worry him,” Magnus sighed, “I've only seen him three time, it's not even a week since our first date.”

“I think he needs to know,” Luke told him, “what if this person starts targeting him?”

“You're right, I know you are,” Magnus groaned, “but I really like him Luke and what if this scares him off?”

“Mr Bane, Magnus, he is a Shadowhunter,” Luke retorted, “if anyone can help you get to the bottom of this, surely he can? I can't see it scaring him off when he deals with Demons for his job!”

“When I'm with him I don't see him as a Shadowhunter,” Magnus admitted, “I need to talk to him, he's meant to be meeting me here at eight this evening, but I think I'm going to arrange to see him sooner.”

“Good idea,” Luke agreed, “do you want me to talk to my old colleagues in the police?”

“Maybe, let me try and get to the bottom of this myself first,” Magnus told him, pulling his mobile from his pocket, “I'm going to see of Alec is free.”

“I'll leave you to it,” Luke told him and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Magnus located Alec's number in his phone and hit the dial button but it went straight to voice mail.

He thought about trying again but changed his mind and sent him a fire message, hoping he Alec wasn't in the middle of something dangerous and waited.

****

Alec grabbed the fire message, apologising to Jace for breaking the training and read it, frowning.

“Something wrong?” Jace asked, walking towards him.

“It's from Magnus,” Alec replied, “he said he needs to talk to me, before our date.”

“Any idea why?” Jace replied.

“No,” Alec told him, “but it sounds ominous, somehow.”

“You won't know if you don't agree,” Jace smiled, “it's probably nothing, Did he give a meeting place?”

“The arena,” Alec told him.

“Then send him a reply, that you are one your way and I will cover for you,” Jace replied, “go and talk to him.”

“I owe you one,” Alec smiled, writing his reply on the back of the fire message and sending it off to Magnus.

****

When Alec got to the arena Magnus was waiting for him and hurried him inside and to his dressing room.

“What's wrong?” Alec asked, “it sounded urgent.”

“I need to show you these,” Magnus told him, handing him the three small cards, “someone left them for me, and I have no idea who.”

“Have you told Luke?” Alec asked. “I'd say you have a stalker.”

“Yes, and he convinced me to tell you,” Magnus replied, “this person knows about you too, I don't want to put you in danger.”

“I can look after myself,” Alec shrugged, “Shadowhunter.”

“That's what Luke said,” Magnus sighed, “but I feel bad, I've only known you a few days and now … I've attracted some fanatic.”

“They could be harmless,” Alec suggested.

“Or they could be mentally ill and dangerous,” Magnus replied, “we have no way of knowing. Whoever it is, knows where I live and that makes me very uncomfortable.”

“Can't you track them?” Alec frowned.

“No, they haven't left any trace of themselves on the cards or envelopes.” Magnus replied, “we caught their image on CCTV from the stage door but it's useless, you can't see anything that can identify them.”

“Do you mind if I try?” Alec asked, picking up one of the cards.

“Go ahead Alexander,” Magnus replied, “but I'm not expecting a different outcome.”

Alec held the card in his hand and concentrated on his hard but swore under his breath when nothing happened.

“Dammit,” he grumbled out loud, putting the card back with the others. 

“Alexander … if you feel like you should stay away, I'll understand,” Magnus suggested hesitantly.

“Are you kidding?” Alec grinned, “whoever this is, Mundane, Downworlder or Shadowhunter, if they try anything with the two of us together they won't stand a chance against us, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Shadowhunter!” 

“You know, you are right,” Magnus smiled, relaxing for a little for the first time since that morning and pulling Alec close. “I'm glad I listened to Luke.”

“I don't have to get back to work,” Alec smiled back, “Jace is covering for me.”

“Well, we have some time to waste before the gig,” Magnus told him before capturing Alec's lips with his own.

“I can think of worse ways to while away an hour or so,” Alec replied when the kiss broke.

With a flick of his wrist Magnus locked the dressing room door before leading Alec over to the sofa and pushing him gently down to sit on it before straddling him and kissing him hard.

Alec's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, then slid downwards to his hips as Magnus' mouth left his and kissed his throat before moving his lips around the Shadowhunter's neck. leaving him mumbling incoherently when Magnus sucked down hard on the sensitive skin and melted against him, the two of them tumbling side wards to stretch out on the sofa in their embrace.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“Magnus, five minutes,” Luke's voice came through the door startling them out of their embrace, followed by a loud knock.

“Okay,” Magnus managed to call back, stealing one last kiss from Alec before they untangled their bodies.

Magnus walked over to his mirror and grinned, his hair looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards and his make-up was smudged. With a flourish of his hands and a click of his fingers his he's make-up and hair were perfect again.

“Are you coming to watch?” Magnus asked.

“I'll be out in a few minutes,” Alec replied, slightly flushed and holding a cushion on his lap.

“Sure, you know the way,” Magnus smiled, winked at him vanished out the door.

Alec lifted the cushion and looked at the bulge of his hard on pushing against the zip of his jeans.

“Oh crap,” Alec muttered under his breath and sat there willing it to go away, filling his head with thoughts of the missions he had been on recently until it began to subside and he finally headed out of the dressing room the stage, standing in the wings and enjoying every minute of the show.

“I'm going to have to get a copy of your music,” Alec told Magnus when he finally came off the stage, “something I have never thought before … in fact, I will need to get a CD player.”

“You could download it to your phone?” Magnus suggested as they returned to the dressing room.

“I have no idea how to do that,” Alec shrugged.

“Give me your phone,” Magnus told him, holding out his hand.

Alec unlocked it and passed it to him, watching as Magnus navigated his phone with ease to download a music app and then add every album he had made to it.

“There you go, all you need are some ear buds or headphones and you can listen to us anywhere,” Magnus told him, showing him how to use the app.

“Thanks,” Alec smiled widely.

“You are very welcome,” Magnus told him, stealing a quick kiss, “I shall just make myself presentable and then, what would you like to do?”

“Do you know any good Mundane bars with a pool table?” Alec suggested.

“I do, a couple actually,” Magnus told him.

Alec smiled, “Sounds good, you choose.”

Magnus freshened his clothes and make-up and then created a portal, stepping out Alec looked around the familiar surroundings of New York.

“This way,” Magnus told him, grabbing his hand and leading the way down one of the side streets until they stopped outside a bar, with a sign lit by neon light stating it sold beer.

“You drink beer?” Alec asked, never having seen Magnus drink anything but cocktails.

“It's been known,” Magnus smiled, opening the door and following Alec in.

“Oh,” Alec said, pleasantly surprised, the place was nothing like he imagined, bright and friendly looking.

“Good?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah,” Alec replied, walking with him to the bar where Magnus ordered two bottles of beer and then they headed to the back where the pool tables were, finding one of the four empty.

“Have you played before?” Alec asked Magnus.

“In my eight hundred years?” Magnus grinned, “Once or twice.”

“Good, lets play,” Alec said, picking up two pool cues and handed one to Magnus.

****

“You're really good,” Alec conceded after Magnus won four of the six games they played.

“Well, I have had a lot of practice over the years,” Magnus laughed. “Another beer?”

“No, I best get back soon,” Alec sighed.

“Back to mummy or your wife?” One of the two women that had been watching their final game taunted.

“Neither,” Alec replied, realising that as his mother was his boss he was technically lying. “I have to get up early for work.”

“Lightweight,” the other giggled.

“Ladies,” Magnus turned to them, “am much as we would love to be your source of amusement this evening, we are leaving.”

One of the screwed up her eyes and stared at Magnus.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” She asked, frowning in concentration.

“No,” Magnus told her with a smile, “you have a good rest of your evening.”

Taking Alec by the arm he lead him to the rear exit of the bar and outside into the autumn chill. Magnus was about to create a portal when the door opened again and the two women stumbled out.

“Hey, you're still here,” one of them stated. “fancy coming to a party as out dates?”

“I don't think so,” Magnus told them.

“Oh go on, you look so cool,” the other one added, “and he's not bad either.”

“Sorry, you're not really my type,” Alec told them coolly.

“Oh, so then what is your type?” One grinned.

“Me!” Magnus grinned before pulling Alec in his arms and kissing him soundly.

“Fuck!” One of them exclaimed.

“Why are all the gorgeous ones gay?” Grumbled the other.

“Night ladies,” Magnus grinned as he and Alec walked away to find a quiet place to make a portal.

“Institute?” Magnus asked Alec.

“Yeah,” Alec replied, reluctantly.

“You don't have to, you could come back to my apartment for a while if you want?” Magnus offered.

“I'm not sure that's a good idea,” Alec admitted, “I might … do something I'm not ready for yet.”

“Alexander,” Magnus replied gently, placing a hand on Alec's chest. “I will never force you to anything you are not comfortable with, I promise you that.”

“I know, I know,” Alec smiled, “but after earlier, on the sofa in your dressing room ...”

“It's okay Alexander, it's normal when you are attracted to someone to react that way,” Magnus told him, “it doesn't mean we have to act on it.”

“I don't trust myself,” Alec admitted.

“As much as I would love you to be in my bed,” Magnus replied, “we've only been on a few dates and in all my years I have learned not to rush into anything, it's better to take your time.”

Alec gave him a soppy smile. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he replied, “now, lets get you back to the Institute where you can have a relatively early night.”

“Might be a good idea,” Alec agreed and Magnus made the portal to take him home, back to the Institute, where they indulged in one last kiss before he headed in to his bedroom.

Magnus stepped out of a portal into his living room with a smile on his face, in his heart he knew that Alec was definitely someone he really wanted to know better every time they met.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

It was just after midday when Magnus' mobile started ringing, he was with a client so he let it go to voice mail and by the time he finished up the consultation he had seven voice mail messages and five texts, all from Luke.

Magnus opened the text, all of them stated basically the same thing. “You need to get here now!”

After texting Luke to sat he was in his way he slipped out of sight down a side road Magnus hurriedly made a portal and stepped out into the chaos of his dressing room where Luke was waiting for him.

“What the hell?” Were the first words that came out of the Warlocks mouth at the scene before him.

“I thought I would come in early, keep an eye out in case whoever is leaving the notes showed up again,” Luke explained, “but when I arrived the lock on the stage door had been broken and when I checked in here … well, you can see what I found.”

Magnus looked around the room in horror, luckily he didn't keep much in the room and nothing personal but someone had upended the sofa, take the bottles of beer from the mini fridge and smashed them. But the worst of all was the walls, using a bright pink lipstick whoever had done this had left words all over the walls and mirror.

“Get rid of him.” “You will love me.” “He is not worthy of your love.” “Only I can satisfy you.”

“I will find out who he is.” and the most worrying, “I saw you … what are you?”

“Shit!” Magnus muttered, “did you see anything useful on the CCTV?”

“No, they broke the camera,” Luke sighed, “and I can't sense anything using my wolf instincts, it's as if they don't exist.”

“I'd say it was a Mundane,” Magnus replied, “going on those words there.”

“Agreed,” Luke replied, “but what did they see?”

“I've not used any magic here, out of this room,” Magnus frowned, “I portal straight into here and out after each gig.”

“They've obviously seen you with Alec,” Luke added, “where have you been with him?”

“A Mundane restaurant in China Town, A Mundane bar and the park,” Magnus replied, “but how would they know where we were going?”

“I can't answer that,” Luke sighed, “this person knows where you live Magnus, you need to make sure they can't get past your wards.”

“Agreed,” Magnus nodded, “they are only calibrated against unwanted Downworlder's and demons at the moment, I need to do that.”

“Do you want me to call in the police?” Luke asked, “Trusted friends that still work for them? They might be able to help.”

“If we can't find anything to track this person, then they won't be able to either,” Magnus grumbled, “I'm heading home to recalibrate my wards and I need to warn Alexander that he needs to be careful. I'll be back later for the gig.”

“You need to be careful too Magnus,” Luke told him, “you might be the High Warlock but who knows that this person might be planning.”

“I think we might have to set a trap for whoever this is,” Magnus replied, “let me know if you come up with any ideas.”

“I'll clean this place up,” Luke said, glancing around at the mess.

“No, you won't,” Magnus told him, waving his arms around intricately and then with a flash of blue light the room returned to it's normal state.

“Go home, I'll see you this evening,” Luke told him.

“Yeah, later,” Magnus answered before creating a portal that delivered him into his living room.

After he dumped his messenger bag on the floor, he set about recalibrating his wards to stop anyone uninvited from entering, including Mundane's before texting Alec.

“The arena has been broken into, dressing room trashed,” he wrote, “threatening words left on walls, you could be in danger. Phone me Alexander.”

He pressed send and made himself a large cocktail before sitting down on the sofa in his living room and wondering how on earth they were going to catch this person before she caused more grief and maybe harm to one of them.

****

It was a while later that Alec got to check his phone after they finally dealt with a rogue lesser demon and he called Magnus back as soon as he saw the message.

“Magnus, you're okay?” Alec asked the instant Magnus answered the call.

“I'm fine,” Magnus assured him, “Luke went in early in case the stalker tried anything else be he was still too late to catch them. He could find nothing to track either.”

“What messages did they leave?” Alec asked.

“I will find out who he is.” and the most worrying, “I saw you … what are you?” Magnus replied, “I know they probably have a minimal chance of tracking you down, but you need to be aware.”

“You think they are Mundane?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, I can only assume they saw me use magic somewhere,” Magnus replied, “but I don't know what or where. I think we need to set a trap, to catch them.”

“Could be dangerous,” Alec replied. “I could ask Jace, Clary and Izzy to help if we come up with a way.”

“Have you confided in them about what's happening?” Magnus asked.

“Not as yet,” Alec told him, “but I know they will help out in any way they can if we explain.”

“I'll keep it in mind,” Magnus replied, “I'm not sure you should come to the arena this evening, they could be in the crowd, and they might try and get backstage if they think you will be there.”

“Shadowhunter Magnus, I can take care of myself,” Alec replied.

“I know … but we have no idea what they might do next,” Magnus replied, “they could be carrying a gun for all we know.”

“Are you sure you should be going on stage tonight?” Alec asked, frowning.

“I don't think they want to harm me,” Magnus replied, “not yet, at least.”

“Okay, but you might want to ask Luke to get some of his Werewolf pack to help with security,” Alec suggested.

“Good idea,” Magnus agreed, “I have recalibrated my wards here, at hime to protect me against Mundane's trying to get in also. You could wait here for me to finish the gig if you want?”

“I … can I get back to you on that,” Alec replied hesitantly.

“Sure,” Magnus replied, knowing why he was hesitating. “call me before the gig?”

“I will,” Alec promised and after saying their goodbyes they cut the call.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Alec pushed his phone in his pocket and sat thinking, he really wanted to go to the arena again that night but Magnus was right, there was no telling what this person might do and as much as he liked the idea of waiting for Magnus to return home after his gig, he wasn't sure that would be a great idea too.

With a sigh pulled out his phone and called Jace.

“Alec, what's up?” Jace answered.

“I need to ask you something, can you come to my room?” Alec replied.

“Sure, just give me a minute,” Jace told him and cut the call and true to his word he was at Alec's bedroom a few minutes later.

“You seem nervous about something?” Jace asked, closing the door behind him.

“I'm going to tell you something and I need you to keep it between just the two of us for now, okay?” Alec replied.

“Of course,” Jace nodded.

Alec explained what had been happening to Magnus, about the cards he had been receiving and that his dressing room had been trashed and the words left on the walls.

“So both of you think it's a Mundane?” Jace frowned.

“If not then they would know who Magnus really was, and that he is a Warlock,” Alec replied, “but they leave no trace of themselves, they are very careful … and very clever.”

“Have you thought about setting some kind of trap?” Jace asked him.

“Yeah, but we've not had time to come up with the right idea yet,” Alec replied, “and Magnus wants me to stay away from the Arena in case they try and attack me.”

“I think you have the advantage,” Jace smiled.

“He's more worried that they might have a gun,” Alec replied, "and to be honest, I don't like the idea of getting shot.”

“You could glamour yourself so no Mundane's could see you?” Jace suggested.

“Argh!” Alec groaned, “I should have thought of that, I've agreed with Magnus I will stay away tonight and suggest it to him when I see him … which brings me to another … matter.”

“Okay, spill?” Jace replied.

“I …” Alec began and hesitated, already feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“You can ask me anything,” Jace reassured him.

“The thing is, last night when I was with Magnus things got a little intense,” Alec blurted out, “we were only kissing but by the time he needed to go on stage … lets just say I had to wait a while before I could go and watch from the wings.”

Jace laughed, then apologised.

“Sorry,” Jace said, but still smiling a little, “you do know it's normal right? When you are attracted to someone?”

“Yeah … but Jace, I've been seeing him less than a week and …” Alec spluttered.

“You're not ready to have sex with him yet?” Jace finished for him.

“Exactly,” Alec said, breathing a sigh of relief that Jace had read his mind.

“Alec, I know that you're still a virgin,” Jace said gently, “I would know from our bond if you had ever … well, taken things that far with anyone and it's great that you don't just want to jump into bed with someone, that you want to get to know them properly first?”

“What if I sleep with him and he discovers I'm so … a huge disappointment and dumps me?” Alec asked.

“Is he trying to force you?” Jace frowned.

“No, the opposite,” Alec replied, “he knows I've never kissed anyone before him so I imagine he can guess that I am still a virgin.”

“You've never even kissed anyone else?” Jace asked quietly.

“No,” Alec told him, “I knew I was gay, I had no inclination to kiss a girl to pretend otherwise and well, I never thought I would be able to have what I wanted until I met Magnus.”

“Oh Alec,” Jace smiled, “All I can advise is that you take it at your own pace, you don't have to jump into full blown sex with the guy, there are other things you can do. Please tell me you know that?”

Alec nodded, knowing his face was glowing red, this was the most embarrassing conversation he had had with anyone since the birds and bees talk his father had stumbled over during puberty.

“That's a relief,” Jace grinned at him, “so, are you planning on seeing at all this evening?”

“He wants me to wait for him in his apartment,” Alec replied.

“Look, he's a good guy, he's not trying to jump your bones before you are ready,” Jace told him, “go to his apartment and only do what you are comfortable with, and if that is nothing other than a good snog I'm sure Magnus will be fine with it.”

“You've really helped,” Alec told him, “I will let Magnus know I'd like to wait in his apartment, thank you Jace.”

“No problem,” Jace replied, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket with a rune that Alec had never seen on it and handed it to him, “this is that rune I told you about, that with block your Parabatai rune for a while, whenever you decide you might need it. Keep it safe.”

Alec took it and put it in a pocket of his jeans then hugged Jace tight.

“I really like him Jace,” Alec grinned, “and I think he feels the same way.”

“I want you to do something for me,” Jace told him, “think about a way to catch the person who's stalking Magnus, and if I, Clary and Izzy can help, you just ask okay?” And I promise I won't say a word to them unless you do, all right?”

“Okay,” Alec agreed.

“I am going to get back to Clary and you need to phone Magnus and arrange for you to be at his apartment later,” Jace smiled, “and I hope you have a great evening.”

Before Alec could reply Jace was gone. He reached in his pocket for his phone and called the Warlock.

“Hi Alexander,” Magnus answered.

“I wanted to tell you, that I would like to wait for you in your apartment.” Alec told him.

“Great, meet me outside the back of the Institute around eight thirty and I will portal you to my place before I do to the Arena,” Magnus replied, “got to go, I do have a day job too … see you later.”

“By Magnus,” Alec replied, with a huge smile on his face.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Alec was waiting in the shadows behind the back of the Institute when Magnus appeared out of his portal and rushed forwards to meet him.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, grabbing his hand and with a nod of his head he created a new portal for them back to his apartment.

“I don't have long, I'm due on stage at nine as you know,” Magnus explained as they appeared in the apartment. “you will be safe here, nothing can get through my wards.”

“I need to tell you that I told Jace what was going one,” Alec told him honestly, “he will keep it to himself unless we want help to catch this stalker.”

“Okay,” Magnus replied, “he might come up with an idea to trap them I guess, three heads are better than two.”

“Did you arrange for Luke to ask some of his pack to help out with extra security?” Alec asked.

“Yeah, he contacted Maia and she and two of the others will be there this evening,” Magnus replied, “they have also organised a bag search for the fans on their arrival. I doubt they will like it, but needs must.”

“Good. I realised something, when I was talking to Jace,” Alec said, “something he said, I could glamour myself so Mundane's wouldn't be able to see me in the wings.”

“True,” Magnus smiled, “but I feel reassured that you are here out of harms way and I will have you waiting to welcome me back after the gig.”

“That I can do,” Alec smiled back.

“Now, help yourself to coffee,” Magnus replied, “there's not a lot of food in the fridge I'm afraid but I can get you something now before I leave if you wish?”

“I'm fine,” Alec assured him, “we can eat later together?”

“Of course,” Magnus smiled, “great idea. Also, there is a whole library of movies on DVD in my bedroom so feel free to chose something or a book to read and I will be back before you know it.”

“I'm not really into movies,” Alec shrugged.

“The it's about time you were,” Magnus replied. “I love all the movies I have, so I recommend any of them.”

“Okay,” Alec smiled, “I will find something.”

“Good, now I really have to go,” Magnus said, closing the gap between them and kissing Alec softly on the lips.

“I'll be waiting,” Alec replied with a sad smile.

“Don't be sad,” Magnus smiled, kissing him again, this time lingering much longer before pulling away, “we will have time together when I get home.”

“Go, I'll find a movie to watch,” Alec told him.

Magnus created a portal and blew Alec a kiss as he vanished into it.

Alec found his way to the DVD collection and was a little overwhelmed by the amount Magnus had. He scanned the titles, not knowing where to start until he spotted something he vaguely knew of and plucked it from the shelf.

“Iron Man,” he read out loud to himself, he remember seeing posters for it around New York and carried it through to the living room and managed to navigate the TV and DVD player without much trouble and once he found the beginning he paused it to go and get some coffee.

****

Magnus made it to his dressing room with moments to spare, thankful for his magic he made himself perfect as Luke knocked on his door to notify him that he had five minutes until he was on stage. 

With a click of his fingers a cocktail appeared in his hand, he lifted it to his lips and drank it down quickly, he was feeling something that he hadn't done in hundreds of years. Nervousness. He might have extra security staff and them bag checking but that idea that this person could be in the audience was something his didn't want to think about.

He put the glass down, took a deep breath and headed out to the stage.

****

When he came off stage two hours later, even though the audience would have never have noticed the way he was feeling he breathed a sigh of relief. Telling his band he was off home to his date soon and to enjoy the rest of their evening rushed back to his dressing room and moments later he stepped out of a portal and into his living room where Alec was sat on his sofa with the credits to the film he had watched scrolling up the television screen.

“Hey, you're back,” Alec smiled, picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

“Did you enjoy it?” Magnus asked, sitting down beside him.

“Yeah, would have been good to have watched it with you too,” Alec replied, letting Magnus kiss him hello.

“Then on my night off, which would be tomorrow,” Magnus replied, “maybe we should have a movie night?”

“Sure,” Alec nodded, “how did the gig go, no trouble?” 

“Nothing, thankfully,” Magnus told him, “but there is no telling what this person might do next, we really do need to come up with a way to catch them in the act.”

“But we are safe here, yes?” Alec asked.

“We are, very,” Magnus told him, “nothing is getting through those doors.”

“Good,” Alec grinned and lunged at Magnus, taking him by surprise as they both ended up in a tangle of limbs on the sofa.

“Miss me?” Magnus chuckled.

“I don't know what it is about you,” Alec told him suddenly serious, “but when I'm not with you, it's like someone is stealing all the oxygen from the air and I need to around me to keep me alive.”

“You have no idea how happy I am that you feel that way,” Magnus replied, placing his hands either side of Alec's face. “I admit, I am already feeling much the same way about you and, well, that hasn't happened this fast in hundreds of years.”

“Kiss me,” Alec stated simply.

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's, soft and gentle as Alec sighed into them. Minutes past as they indulged in the gentle kisses while holding each other tightly before their lips began to part and the kiss deepened further and further until they could hold back no longer and their passion took over. Tongues teasing each other lips before sliding back and forth into each other mouths, tasting each other until they were kissing with abandon, sealing their fledgling love for each other. 

Alec broke the kiss panting and looked deeply into his lovers eyes.

“Magnus, I think I lo...” He began, but Magnus put a finger to his lips.

“Not yet,” Magnus smiled, “we have plenty of time before we make declarations to each other.”

“But ...” Alec tried to reply.

This time Magnus silenced him with another kiss, knowing if he let Alec say the word he wanted to, then he might not be able to stop himself saying it back and it was too soon … no matter what they felt inside.

Alec slid one of his hands down Magnus' body, past his waist and over his hip to rest on his lovers arse. He knew he was playing with fire, he could feel his lovers erection into his hip and he was very aware that he was in the same state of arousal.

As the kiss deepened he became aware that Magnus was canting down against his body but instead of putting a stop to it his other hand joined his first on his lovers arse and he clutched it hard as he began to move his body in unison with the one on top of him having felt nothing like this before and he just lost himself in the sensation until he couldn't have stopped if he had even tried and found himself gasping into Magnus' mouth has he came hard in the confines of his underwear.

“Magnus I ...” Was as far as he got when he felt Magnus still for a mere second before he groaned out his own orgasm.

“That was unexpected,” Magnus whispered in Alec's ear before kiss him neck gently.

“I …” Alec tried to speak but wasn't sure what he intended to say.

“You don't have to say anything,” Magnus smiled, “all you have to do is nod or shake your head when I ask you something, okay?”

Alec nodded.

“You don't have any regrets, about what just happened, do you?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head in the negative with a smile, then his eyes went wide as he remembered something.

“Oh dammit!” Alec blurted out.

“What?” Magnus asked him, concerned.

“I forgot to use the rune Jace told me about to block our Parabatai bond,” Alec groaned. 

“Ah!” Magnus smiled, then chuckled.

“Why are you laughing? It's not funny!” Alec retorted, trying not to smile.

“Are you embarrassed about what just happened?” Magnus replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“No, not at all,” Alec replied honestly.

“Now, as much as I really wish your Parabatai would never know what we just shared,” Magnus replied, “I'm sure he will be nothing but happy for you.”

“Yeah … I guess so,” Alec answered, with a happy smile.

“Now, I think we should get cleaned up before we get food,” Magnus suggested, claiming Alec's lips for another quick kiss before he pulled himself away from Alec's body. “I would suggest we shower but I don't think you are quite ready for that, so magic it is.”

Magnus swirled his arms around each other and then shot out a purple light that lit them both up and Alec sighed with relief when the cold, sticky feeling in his underwear and jeans vanished.

“Okay, what do you fancy for dinner?” Magnus asked, while they grinned stupidly at each other, thoughts of the stalker banished from their minds for a while.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

It was early afternoon the next day before Alec and Jace's paths crossed, for which Alec had been grateful but he could avoid him all day.

“Good evening?” Jace grinned as they both met in the OP's room for a briefing.

“Yeah,” Alec replied simply, knowing his face was instantly beginning to flush red.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed,” Jace whispered to him, “I think it's great that you have finally met someone.”

“I forgot to block the rune, dammit!” Alec mumbled, “But we didn't, well actually …”

“Have sex?” Jace whispered back, with no hit of amusement, “But you had a good time and that's great.”

“Thanks,” Alec replied, giving him a small smile. “we did.”

“When are you seeing him again?” Jace asked.

“Later, after my shift ends,” Alec replied, “it's his evening off and we really need to work out a way of finding out who this stalker is and stopping them.”

“You need to find a way to draw them out,” Jace nodded, “Magnus needs to arrange to be somewhere public, as his Rock Star persona and hope they fall for the ruse.”

“Agreed,” Alec told him, “I'll talk about it with him later. His security are Werewolves so that could help and I'll let you know if we need you, Izzy or Clary to help.”

“What will you do when you do identify them?” Jace asked. “If they are Mundane you can't exactly do away with them like a demon or send them to the Guard.”

“Simon!” Alec said, suddenly coming up with the idea, “he could encanto them.”

“That could work,” Jace agreed. “Alec, have you considered that all this could end with you outing yourself in public?”

“Let's hope it doesn't come to that,” Alec sighed, “I'm not ready for the fallout that will come with that.”

“It might not be as bad as you imagine,” Jace replied.

“And it could be worse,” Alec answered as his mother appeared to give the afternoon briefing.

****

Magnus spent the morning having clients visiting the apartment, he might not be performing at the arena that evening but his day job still needed maintaining but he hadn't booked anyone for after lunch.

Sitting down finally with a sandwich and a cup of coffee on the sofa he spotted the DVD case from the film Alec had been watching still on the coffee table and couldn't help but smile at the memory of how the evening had gone when he got home. He had to admit to himself that he was rather surprised that Alec had let it happen, they he hadn't stopped it before it got that far.

Everything seemed to be going really fast, and he himself knew his feelings for the young Shadowhunter were more than something he had ever felt before, even in his most committed relationships of the past. They needed to take it slowly, get to know each other better before they shared declarations of their feelings between them.

Magnus was brought of of his thoughts at the sound of a knock on his door. He put his coffee mug down on the coffee table and went to answer it, finding Luke standing there.

“I'm guessing you don't have good news?” Magnus asked, inviting him in.

Luke handed him a envelope, “This was delivered to the arena at lunchtime, we, the others my pack and I were there having a meeting about how we can increase security even more then on the CCTV we saw a kid on a bike shove it under the stage door.”

“You don't think it was the stalker?” Magnus asked, looking at his name typed on the front of the bigger than normal envelope.

“No, I think they paid this kid to deliver it,” Luke replied, “of course, because he was on a bike he was gone before we could react.”

Magnus nodded and opened the envelope, pulling out an A4 size piece of paper folded in half.

He unfolded it and gasped as he read the words typed in the centre of the page.

“Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take”

“What is it, what does it say?” Luke asked and Magnus handed him the piece of paper.

“That sounds familiar,” Luke frowned.

“It's some of the lyrics from a song from a British band called The Police,” Magnus told him, “this is taking a sinister turn, we need to draw this person out now and stop them.”

Something public,” Luke agreed, “and I hate to saw this but Alec needs to be there, to weed them out.

“I can't ask Alec to do that,” Magnus replied, “it won't just draw them out, the press will get hold of it and, well, Alec will be shoved into the limelight and he's nowhere near ready for his parents, let alone the Clave to know he is gay.”

“Then this is something you both need to talk about,” Luke replied, “I don't think they will react if it's just you in public.”

“This is becoming a nightmare,” Magnus sighed, “if we don't stop them soon they might go to the papers. They have obviously seen me use my magic somewhere, and even if the papers don't believe them they could still use it to some advantage.”

“Are you seeing Alec today?” Luke asked.

“Later, when his shift ends,” Magnus replied.

“Then I suggest that between you, you come up with a plan,” Luke told him, “and discuss what could happen and if he feels he can go through with it.”

“Not quite the romantic evening I was planning on,” Magnus sighed, “but yes, it need to be done.”

“Then I will get back to the arena,” Luke told him, “let me know what you want to do when you decide.”

“I will, thank you Luke,” Magnus told him, walking with him to the door and seeing him out.

Magnus went back to his cold coffee and sat down, reheating it with magic while his mind whirled with thoughts on how to go about catching the stalker.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Alec sent him a fire message telling him that he had finished his shift and just needed to shower and change before he headed to the apartment Magnus had begun forming a plan in his mind for a way to draw the stalker out and catch them in the act. Magnus agreed to pick Alec up from their usual place behind the Institute and once they arrived in the apartment Magnus informed Alec of the latest event, showing him the letter.

“Okay, that is beyond creepy,” Alec stated after reading the song lyrics, especially when Magnus explained where they came from to him.

“This person, whoever it is is becoming more and more obsessed,” Magnus sighed, “and maybe dangerous. I have an idea how to draw them out, but I need you to agree to it because it will put you in the limelight.”

“Tell me,” Alec urged.

Magnus took a deep breath.

“Tomorrow, at the end of my gig I want to dedicate a song to you Alexander,” Magnus replied, “then get you to join me on the stage.”

“In front of eighty thousand people!” Alec gasped, “I'm not sure I can do that Magnus.”

“I think this person is at every gig,” Magnus replied, “I phoned Luke a short while ago and asked him to check through names of the ticket holders, he tells me he has a programme on the computer that can help with that, but it may still take a while and if I could hazard a guess I would think there are more than a few people that have come multiple times. I think if we make this, us public it might tip them over the edge. But I won't make you do it if you don't think you can handle being on stage or being outed in such a very public manner.”

“To be honest, I've been thinking about coming out to my parents since last night,” Alec admitted, “I'm a grown man and I shouldn't be hiding who I am from them or the Clave, no matter the consequences. I can't keep living a lie Magnus, especially now I have found you.”

“You do know that they probably won't take it too well that I am a Downworlder either?” Magnus smiled. “A dastardly Warlock!” 

“You can't control who you're attracted to, will fall for,” Alec said simply. “and if coming out in front of an eighty thousand strong crowd is is what is needed, then maybe I can get my head around it before tomorrows gig.”

“There will be people with cameras there,” Magnus told him, “and not just the audience, there are always people from the press, your face will be splattered all over the news as my new boyfriend. You will become famous overnight.”

“They won't know I am a Shadowhunter though?” Alec asked worriedly.

“Glamour your runes,” Magnus replied, “anyone from our world in the crowd will keep it to themselves, they already know I am a Warlock and they don't want their secrets revealed either Alexander.”

“I guess so,” Alec replied, “All I have to do is come up with the courage to walk onto that stage ...”

“I get the feeling you are more worried about that than coming out publicly?” Magnus grinned.

“I think so,” Alec admitted, “but if it will get this person to react, try something then I will find the courage to do so. I think that we should plant Jace, Izzy and Clary in the crowd, if anything does happen they can be there for back-up.”

“Good idea, with Luke, Maia and the other two from his pack on the three doors and one backstage they won't be able to evade us.” Magnus agreed.

“What are you thinking they might do?” Alec asked.

“I'm seriously hoping they don't try and smuggle a weapon in,” Magnus replied, “but I think it is more likely they will try and get to the stage, either climb onto it or go through the side door and … well, who knows how they might react if they get that far.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded, “then I will get Jace and the other two to be here tomorrow evening.”

“I'll put their names at the door as special guests,” Magnus replied, “from what you've told me Izzy and Clary will be excited to be here, what about Jace?”

“He'll have no choice,” Alec laughed.

“Have you thought about what you will do after, when you get back to the Institute Alexander?” Magnus asked, “When you have to face your parents?”

“No, that is something I am trying not to think about …” Alec told him, “Izzy tells me I over think things, so I am trying really hard not to do that.”

“I will go with you, if you want me too,” Magnus told him, “there are two of us in this relationship.”

“I might just take you up on that,” Alec smiled, “by the Angel, what have I just agreed to?!”

“To shout to the world that you are gay?” Magnus replied jokingly, smiling back.

“Oh shit!” Alec muttered, still smiling.

“Send Jace a fire message, tell him about tomorrow and then we can get something to eat,” Magnus told him. “what do you fancy?”

“I'm not really that hungry yet,” Alec replied, “not for food, anyway.”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are propositioning me?” Magnus laughed.

“You know my middle name?” Alec asked.

“Of course I do,” Magnus told him, “so what did you have in mind?”

Alec looked at him from under his eyelashes, “how about we start with me kissing you and see where it leads. I need to take my mind off tomorrow and so do you too.”

“I am not going to say no to that,” Magnus replied just before Alec's lips pressed against his, and when his hands tangled in his hair, they sank down onto the sofa.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

When they slipped of the sofa and ended up in a tangled heap on the ground both Alec and Magnus couldn't help but burst out laughing at themselves for being too engrossed in each other to realise how close to the edge they had got.

“Whoops!” Magnus grinned.

“Yeah,” Alec agreed and then winced.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“I think I've twanged my back a little,” Alec replied, stretching his body out, his face showing his pain.

“Can you get up?” Magnus asked, getting to his feet.

“I hope so!” Alec replied, with a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Alec rolled over and onto his knees and placing his hands on the sofa pulled himself upright.

“Any better?” Magnus asked.

“Not great,” Alec admitted, putting a hand on his lower back, “and I didn't bring my Stele, dammit.”

“Let me help Alexander,” Magnus told him, “first, you need to lay down somewhere safer. I want to suggest my bed, but I understand if you would rather not.”

“If you can get rid of this pain, anywhere is fine by me,” Alec told him, wincing at the pain.

Magnus took his hand and they slowly walked to Magnus' bedroom, Magnus helped him lay down and roll onto his front, then Magnus straddled his thighs.

“You should feel a warm tingling sensation,” Magnus told him. “It should feel good.”

“Just do it Magnus, please,” Alec mumbled into the pillow.

Magnus rubbed his hands together and then after clicking his fingers a warm red light glowed from the palms of his hands. He hovered them Alec's lower back, moving them in circular while Alec made small murmurs of pleasure beneath him.

“That feels amazing,” Alec finally spoke.

“Pain gone?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, completely,” Alec told him, still enjoying the sensations of the magic flowing from his boyfriends hands.

Magnus slowed the magic until it stopped completely and then moved his legs to kneel at Alec's side. Leaning down he kissed the back of Alec's neck and then whispered in his ear.

“You can turn over now.” He said.

Alec flipped himself over and smiled up at Magnus.

“Thank you,” Alec said, “that felt amazing.”

“I want to pleasure you in a better way,” Magnus smiled, “if you'll let me?”

“How?” Alec asked, with an interested smile.

“I need to show you,” Magnus told him, “I just want you to lay there and enjoy, but you can stop me anytime if you wish. Is that okay?”

Alec nodded, “Okay.”

Magnus moved to straddle Alec's thighs once more, placed his hands either side of his boyfriends chest and leant forwards to kiss him softly.

“I mean it, just lay there and let every sensation you feel wash over you,” Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec looked deeply into his lovers eyes and smiled.

Magnus kissed him again, this time full of all emotion and passion he was feeling until he pulled back panting, resting his forehead on Alec's for a moment or two before sitting back and sliding his hands under Alec's t-shirt. He slid them over the taut plains of Alec's abdomen before moving them upwards, through the soft hairs that adorned his chest until they found his already hardening nipples. He brushed his thumbs over them, teasing them until they are hard peaks while Alec arched his back beneath them while moaning his appreciation softly.

“Did that feel good?” Magnus asked, his hands slowly retracing their movements back down Alec's chest and abdomen until he reached the waistband of his boyfriends jeans. He slid the tip of his fingers into the small space between the denim and the skin beneath and looked up to see Alec with his head tilted up, his watching him intently. 

“Yes?” Magnus asked, and Alec gave a slight nod in reply.

Magnus popped open the button of the jeans and then slid the zip down before cupping Alec's rapidly hardening cock through the fabric of his underwear, lowering his head the kiss and nip at the bare skin above before sucking hard on the tender skin, wanting to leave not one but a cluster of marks on his skin.

When he glanced up at Alec this time he had his head back on the pillow and his eyes were closed, his hips beginning to move slowly under Magnus' hand. Magnus gently pulled Alec's jeans and underwear down enough to expose his lovers cock, erect and already leaking from the slit. Magnus ran the tip of his finger up the length of Alec's cock, feeling his shudder in anticipation of what might follow and then slid it back down again to the curly dark hairs at it's base.

Magnus smiled at the way Alec's hands clutched at the bedding beneath them, while his hips canted slowly as his boyfriend hand slid lower, cupping his balls together in one hand and gently massaging them.

“Oh god ...” Alec moaned our softly.

“Does that feel good?” Magnus asked, his hand continuing to play with them as he dipped his head and licked at the slit of Alec's cock, tasting him.

“I …” Alec mumbled, “I … don't stop … please don't stop.”

Magnus wrapped his other hand around Alec's cock, moving his fist slowly, controlling his boyfriends movements as his hips moved faster, fucking his lovers fist.

“Not yet,” Magnus told him, “slow down, I haven't finished yet.”

“So … close ...” Alec urged.

“Just a little longer,” Magnus replied, holding Alec's cock upright, his tongue teasing the head before delving into the slit and lapping up the pre-come before taking the head into his mouth and slowly slid his lips down it's length until his lips could go no further and while one hand continued to manipulate his lovers balls he began to suck as Alec's hips moved gradually faster and faster, lifting off the bed as he fucked his lovers mouth, until with a loud groan of pleasure he came, his come spurting hot and fast down his lovers throat.

Magnus swallowed it down greedily to the last drop before letting the slowly softening cock slide from his mouth then slid up Alec's body to kiss him deeply, his tongue sliding into his mouth, letting him taste himself until they came up for air.

“That was … amazing,” Alec panted, “I could never have imagined anything could feel so good.”

“There are so many pleasures to discover when you are ready,” Magnus told him smiling and moving to lay against his side, “I don't want or expect you to reciprocate now, or anytime in the near future until then.”

Alec reached down and pulled up his clothes before turning to face Magnus.

“I hope you don't regret me not being more experienced?” Alec asked him. “Less … innocent?”

“No, it's a good thing,” Magnus smiled, “honestly. I want to take things slowly too. I don't want to lose you.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Alec smiled, kissing his chastely on the lips.

“Good …” Magnus replied with a grin, “until you leave to go back to your Institute. It's getting late, should we get something to eat?”

“I just want to stay here a while,” Alec replied, snuggling closer to Magnus.

“We can do that,” Magnus agreed, arms wrapping around each other until they both fell into sleep.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone waiting for updates for my other fics, hopefully tomorrow. I had my first covid vaccine this afternoon, my arm is very achy and I am feeling a tad sleepy!
> 
> Fingers crossed it won't get worse, and nothing else won't join the party and service will return as normal tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up in the dark Alec realised it was almost three in the morning. At some point they had untangled themselves while asleep and Magnus was curled up in the other side of the bed. Sliding out of the bed as carefully and quietly as possible Alec managed to locate his clothes and carried them from the room so he could dress without waking his boyfriend up.

Once dressed he found a scrap of paper and wrote a short note for Magnus, explaining that he had gone back to the Institute and would talk to Jace, Izzy and Clary about the plan before contacting him about when he should meet up with him before the gig and placed it on his vacated pillow.

Creeping silently out the front door and closing it gently behind him he hurried down the hallway to the lift and once he was out the building he stopped dead, thinking he could hear a noise coming from nearby. After listening for a minute of two he decided he was imaging it and began jogging slowly through the streets towards the Institute not realising he was being followed by someone on a bicycle.

Alec rushed into the back entrance of the Institute and straight to his bedroom, stripping his clothes off fast and diving into bed hoping he would get some sleep before he had to get up for his shift, with no idea that someone had seen him enter the apparently derelict building.

****

Alec felt very bleary eyed when he awoke the next morning, searching out his Stele he activated his stamina rune before freshening up in the bathroom and then headed back to dress. It wasn't until he pulled his underwear on he found the cluster of love bites Magnus had left on his body and couldn't stop smiling as he continued to dressed, reliving the delights Magnus had introduced him to the evening before and headed to breakfast.

“Morning,” Jace grinned at him, “did you have a good evening?”

“Amazing,” Alec replied, not caring anymore that his Parabatai knew when he was with Magnus.

“Spill!” Izzy grinned, her and Clary grinning like idiots.

“Not going to happen!” Alec told her, “but I do need to talk to all three of after breakfast, privately.”

“Is it about what you told me yesterday?” Jace asked, turning serious.

“Yeah, things are escalating,” Alec replied, “and we need to stop them.”

“Stop who?” Clary asked, looking at Alec and then at Jace.

“You'll find out soon enough,” Alec replied, “I can't talk about it here.”

****

Magnus woke and turned to find Alec missing and although disappointed he wasn't surprised to find him gone, spotting the note on the pillow beside his he read it with a smile, not missing how he had ended it, with 'Love Alec'.

He made himself get ready for his day job, eating breakfast quickly, starving because they hadn't eaten the night before along with a huge mug of coffee before grabbing his messenger bag and created a portal to take him to his first consultation.

****

They were finishing off breakfast when Maryse appeared at their table holding an envelope in her hand, looking concerned.

“Alec, this was left for you on the steps outside,” she told him, handing the envelope to him, “I haven't opened it as it's obviously for you but this was on top of it.”

Maryse pulled her other hand from behind her back and showed him the dying red rose.

“Oh crap!” Alec gulped. “Mother, can we go to your office, I need to explain.”

“Are you going to open the letter?” She frowned.

“When we get there,” Alec told her, “I need Jace, Clary and Izzy yo come with us too.”

“Do you what this is about,” Maryse asked as they all began getting up from the table.

“I do, they don't,” Jace admitted.

“Right, lets go and you can explain,” she told Alec, making him very nervous.

Maryse closed the office door behind them and went and sat behind the desk.

“Open the letter Alec,” she told him.

Alec opened the letter and gulped hard, handing it to Jace.

“Well, what does it say?” Maryse demanded.

Jace looked at Alec and he nodded.

“I have no idea why you would go into an abandoned church,” the letter began, “but I do know this, you are going to break up with Magnus Bane or I will have to take matters into my own hands and no-one will ever know it was I that killed you.”

“What the hell?” Maryse asked, trying to keep calm.

“Alec, what's going on?” Izzy asked more gently.

Alec looked at Jace and then at his mother before blurting everything out to her.

“I've been dating … Magnus Bane and he has a stalker,” he told her, “she has been sending notes to him, this is the first time I have received anything.”

“Okay, well, we'll go back to the first part in a minute,” Maryse told him, “how, between you haven't you been able to track this person down?”

“They leave nothing for us to track,” Alec replied, “whoever this is, is very careful and leaves no trace of themselves to have a way to do so.”

“Judging by this letter am I right to assume this person his a Mundane?” She asked.

“We believe so, yes.” Alec told her.

“By the Angel!” She stated, sounding exasperated. 

“Look mother ...” Alec began but she cut him off.

“Have you come up with a way to find out who this person is?” She demanded.

“Yeah,” Alec told her, “at least we think so, Magnus and I were talking about it last night. I need Jace, Clary and Izzy to help.”

“And on the subject of Magnus … Bane,” she said, beginning to sound angry,” do you think I haven't realised that you have been going out every evening? Please tell me this is not serious?”

“Why, because he's a guy?” Alec countered.

“The fact that he is a guy is the least of my worries,” she told him, “you chose a Downworlder and not any Downworlder, you chose him!”

“None of that is important at the moment,” Alec replied, “we need to find this person before it escalates and stop them.”

“Fine, I will leave you to talk about your plan with these three,” she retorted, “but afterwards we are going to talk, I feel like I don't know you any more.”

“I'm the same person as I was yesterday mother,” Alec replied, “and just so you know, by the time this evening is over, the whole of New York, let alone the Institute will know that your son is gay.”

“I …” Maryse began, sounding flustered then just turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Well, that's one way to out yourself to your mother,” Clary sighed.

“I don't care anymore,” Alec told her, “I'm not going to hide who I am any longer and if she doesn't like it, so be it.”

“I'm so proud of you big brother,” Izzy told him with a beaming smile.

“So, what is the plan for tonight?” Jace asked, “it sounds a little dramatic.”

“Magnus thinks that whoever this person is, she is coming to all or most of his gigs at the arena,” Alec explained, “so the plan for tonight is for him to dedicate his final song, his encore to meTHB and and then for me to go onto the stage. He's hoping it will cause this person it react, and then we can put an end to this.”

“You could be putting yourselves in danger,” Izzy frowned.

“That's where you three come in,” Alec explained, “Luke, Maia and two others in his pack will be guarding the entrances and the backstage area and I need you to be in the crowd, so if something does kick off, you'll be there for backup.”

“We get to see Midnight Stardust for free?” Clary asked, wide eyed.

“We do?” Izzy grinned widely.

“Yeah, but don't forget why you are there,” Jace reminded them, “we're not there to have fun.”

“Killjoy,” Clary pouted, then smiled, “of course we won't.”

“I need to let Magnus know this evening is going ahead, that you have agreed to help.” Alec told them, “your names will be on the special guest list at the door so you don't need tickets. I'll let you know what time I am meeting Magnus and what time the doors open.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jace asked seriously, “you're going to be famous as Magnus Bane, the lead singer of Midnight Stardust's boyfriend when the press got hold of this.”

“Yeah … Magnus has already mentioned that,” Alec told him, “and I am trying to mentally prepare myself for walking onto that stage without thinking about that as well.”

“Well Alec,” Izzy said smiling, “you don't do things by halves.”

“It's time I followed my heart, lived my own life and stopped pretending I'm something I'm not,” Alec told her, “and damn the consequences.”

“Well, you can count on our support,” Clary smiled.

“Thank you,” Alec told them, “we should head to the OP's room and find out what's happening, I'll be with you in a minute, after I've sent Magnus a fire message.”

Once the other three had left Alec wrote the message and sent it off, hoping that work would take his mind off everything that had happened with his mother and what was yet to come that evening.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Alec had barely reached the OP's room with the others when his mother appeared.

“Alec, you have been relieved of duty for the next hour,” she told him in a hushed, but angry whisper, “back to my office now.”

The others gave him sympathetic look as he followed his mother back the way had he had just come and stood opposite her desk with his hands behind his back.

“Alec, sit,” she told him, indicating one of the chairs by the fireplace and moving to sit in the other.

“First, I wanted to say that it's not a total shock to me, or nor will it be to your father,” she sighed, “that you … are gay … but that doesn't change the fact that you are seeing that Warlock.”

“Magnus, his name is Magnus as you well know,” Alec replied, still annoyed with her.

“Even so, he does have a bit of a reputation,” she told him.

“A reputation for what?” Alec frowned.

“Being a lothairo, which means ...” she began.

“I know what that means mother,” Alec said, cutting her off.

“Why him? How did you even meet him?” she replied.

“That rogue vampire we were chasing last week,” it ran into the arena and I barged into Magnus' dressing room.”

“And you took one look and thought this would be a good idea?” She huffed.

“If I'm honest, yes but I never expected him to call me and ask me to go out for a walk with him,” Alec told her. “look, I have spent years of my life thinking I would never meet anyone and then I met Magnus and I am not going to stop seeing him because you tell me to, I am an adult, not a child.”

“You know what the Clave thinks of same sex relationships,” she replied, “when they find out, they could strip you of your runes and banish you if they deemed it so.”

“Then Clave need to move with the times,” Alec retorted, “I'm sure I cannot be the only one, even in this Institute and I am positive they have just been careful to hide it away for those very reasons.”

“Is there anything I can sat to you to change your mind?” She asked, and he could hear both desperation and hope in her voice.

“No.” Alec stated simply.

“Fine,” go back to work,” she told him, “I am going to have to contact your father before he finds out through the grapevine, shame he is at the Chicago Institute for another week.”

“Do as you see fit mother,” Alec shrugged and left the room, going back to the OP's room.

“I'm guessing that didn't go well?” Izzy asked him quietly.

“She seems more worried about me seeing Magnus than my being gay,” Alec sighed, “but she also seems scared that the Clave will strip me of my runes and banish me.”

“And you, are you worried?” Izzy replied.

“I told her the Clave needed to move with the times,” Alec told her, “I'll deal with the consequences if and when they happen, but I am not going to stop seeing Magnus.”

“It's about time someone stood up to our mother,” Izzy smiled, “and I can't wait for this evening.”

Alec rolled his eyes at her and caught the fire message that whizzed towards him.

“It's from Magnus, he's put your names on the door and they open at eight tonight,” Alec told her, “I'll already be there, back stage with Magnus from seven.”

“Okay big brother,” Izzy replied, as an alarm went off, “we better go and do our job!”

****

By the time Magnus met Alec at the back of the Institute he had changed what he was wearing three times, not exactly sure what he should be wearing for his appearance on the stage and finally settled on black jeans and one of his few more formal shirts, also black.

“Do I look okay?” Alec asked when Magnus stepped out of the portal.

“You always look great,” Magnus smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, “nervous?”

“Yeah, a little,” Alec admitted, “I have the words 'eight thousand people' going around and around in my head.

“You will be fine, you will be there with me,” Magnus said, taking his hand, “but even I can't control what might happen afterwards.”

“That doesn't worry me at all,” Alec said, giving him a smile, “there is no way they can be more of a danger than what I deal with on a daily basis.”

“Then concentrate on that part, don't worry about what comes beforehand,” Magnus replied, “that will only last a few minutes.”

“I know you're right,” Alec nodded, “now lets get to the arena, it's rather cold out here.”

“Did you remember your Stele this time?” Magnus asked as he created the portal.

“Yep, along with my bow and arrows, which I know you can see even thought they are glamoured,” he replied, “and a Seraph blade for good measure.”

“Lets go then,” Magnus smiled, leading him into the portal.

***

“Will you two calm down,” Jace told Izzy and Clary, not for the first time as they queued to get into the arena.

“Oh Jace, you really don't understand how amazing this is!” Clary told him, “This is a dream come true, we've never been able to get hold of tickets to see Midnight Stardust, ever!”

“Come on Jace, I know you're not adverse to music,” Izzy said, bopping his shoulder with her own, “you have to admit they are good?”

“Fine, they are good,” Jace conceded, “but do you really have to be so excited?”

“Yes,” they both yelled at him and then burst out laughing.

Jace couldn't stop the smile that crept on his face at the way they were acting like such fangirls.

“Good job our Seraph blades are glamoured,” Clary said as they neared the doors and spotted them doing bag checks.

“And no-one has any idea that my bracelet is a whip!” Izzy added.

“Tickets?” The woman on the door asked and then smiled, “hey, good to see you, I know you are all on the guest list.”

“Thanks Maia,” Jace told her as they walked in.

“Have a good time,” she called after them, knowing why they were really there.”

“Lets try and get nearer to the stage,” Izzy suggested, “just in case they rush the stage.”

“Lead the way,” Clary told her, as the three of them slowly began to snake their way through the crowd.

****

“You're going to watch from the wings tonight?” Magnus asked Alec, “glamour or not, you're choice?”

“I've glamoured my runes but I am not going to glamour myself,” Alec replied, “and I will have my Seraph blade tucked in the back of my jeans.”

“Okay, make you you keep your senses about you,” Magnus told him, “we don't want them creeping up on you.”

“Shadowhunter Magnus, remember,” Alec told him, “I always have my senses alert.”

“Which is a good thing,” Magnus grinned, pulling him forwards by the hands and kissing him softly. “and that was to give you courage to go on the stage later.”

“I think I need a bit more than that,” Alec said, laughing softly before capturing his boyfriends lips in a deep, long and breath taking kiss.

“Better?” Magnus asked when they finally broke the kiss.

“Much,” Alec told him, “now get out there and do your thing Rock Star!”

“Come on then,” Magnus told him, grasping his hand as they headed backstage, pecked him on the lips and then hurried onto the stage to riotous applause as per normal.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Magnus finished his last song, and instead of going through the motions of thanking everyone for coming and then after the crowd would yell for more going into a final song as his encore he spoke to the audience.

“Tonight's encore is going to be a little bit different,” Magnus told the audience, “as my final song is going to be dedicated to someone. I haven't met anyone I have felt I can open my heart to in a very long time, years in fact and even though we have only been together for just over a week it already feels like we were meant to be together.”

The crowd applauded and cheered and Magnus waited for them to calm down again.

“And so, that means I will not be singing one of my own songs, but a song that I believe says just how I feel about him and therefore, I invite him to join me on the stage.”

Magnus looked to his right where Alec was standing in the wings, smiled and walked over to him, just out of sight of the crowd.

“Are you ready Alexander?” He whispered in his boyfriends ear.

“I think so,” Alec replied, having been psyching himself up for this moment for almost two hours.

Magnus gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as he took his hand. “Let's go.”

Trying not to look as nervous as he felt he walked with Magnus to the stage, only stopping when they reached the microphone stand, hoping that the audience couldn't see that his face was flushing and or how nervous he was behind his smile.

“This is my boyfriend, Alexander and this song is by Aerosmith.”

The band struck up the intro and the crowd went wild. 

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
I don't want to close my eyes ...

Magnus wasn't singing to the crowd, he had turned to face Alec and was singing directly to him. Alec could see the emotion in Magnus' face as he sang and became lost in the lyrics. The Audience were the last thing on his mind. He that instant he knew that Magnus felt the same way he did about him, that he was already in love with him.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

After singing the last few lines the whole audience went quiet, as if they were all holding their bated breath to see what happened next as Alec and Magnus looked at each other like that were the only two people in the arena until a long voice shouted out;

“For fucks sake kiss him!”

Their chuckles echoed through the microphone before they grabbed each other and shared a kiss, that was obviously full of emotion displayed on the big screens around the arena and it wasn't until a loud cheers went up around them did they remember where they were and pulled apart, the flashing of cameras going off continuously.

“Thank you,” Magnus told them and dragged Alec from the stage.

“Oh my god, what did we just do?” Alec gasped, but grinning.

“Well, declared our love to the world,” Magnus grinned back, “and hopefully angered whoever is stalking me to show themselves. Lets get back to the dressing room, maybe they will try and sneak back there and we can confront them.”

“Is it wrong to say I want them to?” Alec asked, “That I want to find out who this is ourselves and deal with them?”

“No, I feel the same,” Magnus agreed, spotting Luke.

“Luke, nothing yet?” He asked.

“No Sir, nothing suspicious in the crowd,” he answered. “there was a bit of a altercation near the door by the stage earlier, two women fighting to get closer to the stage but it was sorted out quickly.”

“Okay, thanks Luke, we're going back to the dressing room,” Magnus replied, “come and get us if anything happens.”

“Yes Mr Bane,” Luke nodded and pulled out his mobile to check with the others of his pack.

Stumbling into the dressing room kissing them didn't realise at first that they weren't alone, until Magnus caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye holding a small handgun.

“I told you to leave him,” she snarled. “and then instead you sing him a song basically declaring that you love him?”

“How did you get in here?” Magnus asked calmly.

“I snuck in the stage door while the security guard was distracted,” she smirked, aiming the gun at Alec. “now, if you're not going to get rid of him then I will.”

“No!” Magnus growled at her, moving in front of Alec, “Why would I? I haven't even met you!”

“But I love you,” She told him, “I will love you more than he ever can and if he is … gone, I can prove that.”

“That would never work,” Alec told her, “why would he want to be with the person who killed his boyfriend?”

“I can show him, make him love me,” she argued.

“I think you need some help,” Magnus told her, “Psychiatric help, I can help you with that.”

“I'm not mad!” She shouted, “I'm in love!”

“I'm sorry,” Magnus sighed, “I didn't want to have to do this.”

With that Magnus rubbed his hands together and blasted the gun from her hands with the blue shot of magic that sprang from his palms.

“What the hell are you?” She demanded, her eyes wide as Alec grabbed her arms from behind and held them tight.

“A Warlock my dear,” he smiled, “and you are never going to remember any of this.”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

“No, no, please don't hurt me,” she begged, her bravado completely gone as she stared in horror at Magnus' cat eyes.

“Give us one good reason?” Alec asked, still holding her arms tightly behind her back.

“He's got my husband,” she replied, tears rolling down her face, “I delivered all the notes and roses, he told me if I didn't … he would kill him.”

“Who?” Magnus demanded.

“I don't know his name,” she told them, “he … I don't exactly what happened, we were leaving one of your shows just over a week ago then the next thing I remember is waking up in this place … an abandoned warehouse somewhere I think.

“But you leave no trace? There is nothing left that can link the notes or roses to you?” Alec said.

“I'm a forensic technician,” she explained, “I know everything there is to know about not leave anything incriminating behind.”

“But we should still be able to pick up your … life force,” Magnus frowned, “you can't hide that.”

“He did some kind of spell … incantation,” she replied, “to be honest I thought he was just saying strange words, I mean like anyone else, I thought that real magic didn't exist.”

“I should have been able to detect the magic,” Magnus said, seemingly annoyed with himself. “I don't understand this.”

“I can't help, I thought magic only happened in films like Harry Potter,” she shrugged, then begged, “you have to help me find my husband, he said if I didn't kill your lover then he would kill both of us.”

“Alec, release her arms,” Magnus told him, “I believe she is telling the truth.”

Alec nodded and let go of the woman's arms and she backed away from them.

“Take a seat,” Magnus told her, “tell us everything you know and can remember and we might be able to help you and ourselves at the same time.”

“Are you really a Warlock?” she asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa, “it's real magic and not an illusion?”

“Very real,” Magnus told her and with a snap of his fingers a cup of coffee appeared in her hand, “drink, it won't harm you.”

She lifted the cup tentatively to her lips and took a sip. 

“Thank you.” She replied and turned to Alec, “this all seems to surreal, are you a Warlock too?”

“No,” Alec smiled. “The place he took you, what was it like?” 

“As I said, it looked like an abandoned warehouse,” she answered, “it was a huge space with metal supporting beams and I think a metal roof. I think it was near the river somewhere, he knocked me out somehow and I woke up in my own home with a note telling me to stay there and he would contact me when he needed my help and I had to carry out his instructions or my husband would die. I would find a note telling me to leave a card or note and what it should say in a sealed envelope with a name on and instructions as to where to leave it, and twice with the rose and to leave nothing that could identify myself on them.”

“Is he still holding your husband there?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” she nodded, “I believe so, if he's still alive.”

At that point she started to cry again.

“He gave me until one in the morning to kill you,” she told Alec, wiping at the tears, “or my husband would suffer the consequences.”

“That's just over an hour,” Magnus replied, “we will try and help find him but first, is there anything you can tell us about him that might help? What did he look like?”

“About your height,” she told Magnus, “and colouring … and he had your eyes ... those golden cat eyes.”

“Asmodeus?” Magnus asked, trying to keep the shock and horror out of his voice.

“He never said his name,” she replied.

“Asmodeus?” Alec repeated, “the Greater Demon? Why would he be doing this to you, us?”

“Wait? What? A Demon?” the woman asked, horrified, “No, Demons aren't real, they are just in horror films.”

“Magnus?” Alec said, repeating the demons name, “Why is Admodeus involved in this?”

Magnus looked at Alec, this was something he had wished he would never have to tell him.

“Admodeus is my father,” Magnus told him bluntly, looking at the ground, not wanting to see the look in Alec's eyes at his revelation.

Alec reached out and tilted Magnus' head upwards, the palm of his hand cupping his boyfriends cheek.

“I knew every Warlock had a demon father,” Alec said gently, “but Admodeus ...”

“Not just any demon, the Prince of Edom,” Magnus told him, “I haven't seen him in years, hundreds of years, I have no idea why he would be involved in this.”

“So, if you're not a Warlock,” The woman asked, clearly confused. “how do you know all about these things?”

“I am a Shadowhunter, I help keep New York safe from things like Demons.” Alec replied

“I feel like I am in some kind of dream ...” she replied, “have I been drugged? Is this all in my head?”

“No my dear,” Magnus told her gently, “but once we have resolved this … but I'm afraid you won't remember any of it when this is over, it's dangerous for Mundane's to know of the Shadow World, we will have to take your memories.”

“Mundane's?” She was getting more confused and yet more interested with every passing minute along with less scared, she knew in her heart that these two were not going to harm her.

“Humans,” Alec explained simply.

“So, you're not a demon, but not human?” She frowned.

“Half human … half Angel ...” Alec told her hesitantly.

“Half Angel?” She repeated … “shit … Angels are real too?”

“All the stories are true,” Alec smiled, “Werewolves, Vampires, Seelie's ...”

“Seelie's?” She asked.

“Faeries, basically,” Magnus told her, “and Alec is one of many Shadowhunter's that keeps Mundane's, humans safe from any that go rogue.”

“This all sounds completely mad,” she gasped, “but somehow I know you are not lying to me … you can help me find my husband?”

“We can, but first we might need some help,” Magnus told her, picking up a piece of paper from his dressing room desk and she watched in awe as he appeared to write something on it with his finger and then threw it in the air where he caught fire and then vanished.

“What the hell was that?!” she gasped.

“A fire message,” Magnus replied simply, “Alec, I've asked Jace, Clary and Izzy yo meet us by the docks, I'm guessing we will find the missing husband there.”

“His name is Jake,” she replied, “and I am Justine.”

“Sorry, I should have asked your names earlier,” Magnus apologised, “now, lets go and save your husband before I locate my father.”

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

“Magnus, I don't think it's a good idea for Justine to come with us,” Alec frowned, “we are putting her life in danger, there is no telling what Asmodeus might try if he's with her husband when we find him.”

“You're right, I'm sorry Justine, I think you should be somewhere safe while we do this,” Magnus told her, “I know someone who will take you somewhere protected.”

“I need to be there when you find my husband,” Justine protested.

“And I will never forgive myself if you come to any harm my dear,” Magnus replied, pulling out his mobile and calling Luke.

“Luke, are you still in the arena?” Magnus asked when he answered the phone.

“Yes, we're still here, slight hitch, can you come to my dressing room please?” Magnus asked.

“Thank you,” he said and then cut the call, there was a knock on the door a couple of minutes later and Luke walked in.

“This is Justine,” Magnus explained, “he husband has been kidnapped and she has been used to leave those notes. I need you to take her somewhere safe until we find him and deal with my … father!”

“Asmodeus is behind this?” Luke asked, shocked. “Why?”

“I have no idea,” Magnus sighed, “I thought you could take her to The Jade Wolf, hopefully along with the rest of your pack you can keep her safe?”

“Consider it done,” Luke replied, “please come with me Justine, we will take care of you.”

Justine looked at Magnus, a little nervous about leaving with a stranger.

“You have nothing to worry about, Luke is one of the good guys,” Magnus smiled.

“Thank you,” Justine replied, trying not to look as scared as she felt and Luke led her out the door.

“Right, let's go and meet the others,” Alec said, “they'll be waiting for us.”

Magnus created a portal and then stepped out at the docks where they found Jace, Clary and Izzy waiting in the shadow of one of the warehouses.

“Any signs of life while you've been waiting?” Alec asked them.

“Not yet,” Jace told them, “but there are many more warehouses to check out.”

“I should be able to sense Asmodeus' magic when we get near,” Magnus told them, “if he is in the warehouse with Justine's husband.”

“We better get started then,” Jace stated, “Clary, Izzy and I will go down the far end of the docks and work our way back, hopefully we'll find him before we meet in the middle.”

Alec nodded, “Lets go.”

Jace, Clary and Izzy ran down to the warehouse at the far end with Magnus and Alec began walking around the outside of the closest one and after checking it thoroughly they moved onto the next.

“I can hear a faint banging noise,” Alec said, indicating that Magnus should stop so they could try and work out where it was coming from. “further down, maybe two or three warehouses away.”

“Agreed,” Magnus nodded and they quietly made their way towards where they though the sound was coming from, the banging sound getting louder and louder as they got closer.

“This one,” Alec whispered, “let's head around the front and try the doors.”

“Locked,” Alec whispered, “but there is definitely someone in there.”

“I can deal with that,” Magnus told him, using magic to unlock them while Alec send a fire message to the others and they carefully opened the door.

In the darkness they could just about make out that there was someone at the back corner of the warehouse, Alec pulled a Witchlight from his inside pocket and it lit up the room, the man now more visible shrank back against the warehouse wall.

“Are you Jake?” Alec called out, “We're not here to hurt you, Justine sent us, she is somewhere safe.”

“How do I know you haven't been sent by the man that kidnapped me?” Jake answered.

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to find that man and ask him why he's done this,” Magnus replied as they moved slowly closer.

“You're him, the singer in that band,” Jake frowned, “Magnus Bane.”

“The one and only,” Magnus said, giving him what he thought was a reassuring smile as the other three entered the warehouse carrying their Seraph blades. “don't worry, they're with us.”

“Can someone tell me exactly what's going on?” Jace asked, “first that man, he seems to just appear out of nowhere … and what do they have in their hands?”

“Everything can be explained once we get you out of here and back to your wife,” Alec told him, knowing that they wouldn't be keeping their memories of any of this. “let us take you to her.”

“She really safe? And you didn't call the police on her?” Jake asked, finally moving away from the corner of the warehouse and towards them.

“She is and no, we know she was acting under duress,” Magnus replied, then indicated the other three, “they will take you to her, Alec and I will try and find your kidnapper and deal with him.”

“We'll go the quick way,” Clary smiled and created a portal.

“What the fuck is that!” Jake gasped.

“It's called a portal and it will take us straight to your wife,” Clary told him, “hold my hand, I have to warn you, you might feel a little like you are seasick afterwards.”

“Trust them,” Magnus told him and he reluctantly took Clary's hand walked into the portal with them.

“Asmodeus could be anywhere,” Alec sighed.

“No, actually, I'm right here,” came a voice from behind them.

“What in the name of Edom are you up to father?” Magnus asked, his cat eyes shining through his glamour as his anger at his father rose inside him.

“I could ask you the same,” Asmodeus replied calmly with a sinister smile.

TBC


End file.
